Crónicas Zodiacales: Aries: Heroismo
by Pollux Dioscuros
Summary: En medio de crueles pesadillas Mu decide emprender un viaje de descubrimiento espiritual que lo llevará al encuentro de muchas cosas más.
1. Default Chapter

Esta es la primera historia de un ciclo de historias que planeo centrándome en los personajes predilectos de muchos... ¡los Santos de Oro!

Quiero enfocarme en una cualidad de cada uno de ellos por historia, espero que estas sean de su agrado y prosperen...

Bien, pues ya saben, esto no lo hago por lucro, sino por puro gusto (y quizá algo de crueldad para atormentarles XDD), todos los personajes a excepción de aquellos que he creado yo son propiedad de Toei y de Masami Kurumada... ¡espero que les guste!

Este relato quiero dedicarlo de manera respetuosa a uno de mis amigos más queridos: IaN HaGeN.

IaN, quiero reiterar en estas líneas mi admiración y respeto, así como el profundo cariño y felicidad que el haber encontrado un amigo de tu gran calidad me otorgan la riqueza de tu compañía.

Un abrazo, amigo mío y gracias por tu amistad.

---

El joven dio una vez más vuelta en su lecho.  
Súbitamente la temperatura se había incrementado y el sudor empapaba su cuerpo, ¡dormir estaba siendo tan difícil para él en estos momentos!  
No. No era verdad.  
Esto no era nada nuevo, lo cierto es que sus últimas noches eran todo menos tranquilas. Extraños sueños que le aquejaban iban y venían con una frecuencia casi medida.  
"Cuando nuestra Patria desapareció..." pensó el joven entre sueños. "...se decía que se sentía mucho calor."  
La noche había dejado de ser oscura y silenciosa. El rojo fulgor del fuego se reflejaba sobre las copas de la espesa selva, y el ruido de tambores y cantos inundaba al medio ambiente, Así mismo, sobre los tambores y cantos se escuchaba el sonido tumultuoso de muchas voces y llantos... súplicas angustiadas, pero de entre todas, una, una era la que más le atormentaba, una era la más sórdida, la más necesitada...

"¡Si alguien pudiera oírme!"  
Una gota de sudor recorrió el pecho del joven que dormía.  
"¡Si tuviera una esperanza!"  
"No lo puedo evitar... es una voz que me habla ¡al alma! ¡al espíritu! ¡al Cosmos!" pensó nuevamente el joven en medio del ruido.  
"¡Qué por favor me lleve! ¡Qué me rescate!"

Afuera, en el risco donde se encuentra la Torre de Jamir, un fulgor dorado la invade, un fulgor dorado que proviene del único habitante de esta misteriosa y solitaria construcción.  
Mu finalmente logra escapar de su sueño.  
Extrañado, el bello joven ve a su alrededor. El ruido y el calor se han ido para dar lugar a la realidad del momento. Un silencio casi mortal es el que hay en este sitio, a veces interrumpido por el silbido misterioso del aire de las cumbres que se cuela por las ventanas. Un aire que dista mucho de estar caliente, como lo percibía hasta hace unos momentos, es un aire frío al cual tras el paso de los años habitando la cumbre de esta alta montaña, había logrado adaptarse hasta el punto de dejar de reconocer que era uno frío. Sin embargo, esta vez, a causa de la conmoción que su sueño le causara, o del sudor, o quizá de ambas cosas, su piel reaccionó con un escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza.  
Mu se llevó las manos a la frente con un gesto de disgusto y desesperación.  
"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Cuál es esta inquietud que habla a mi Cosmos?" haciendo a un lado las sábanas, Mu se pasea por la habitación tras dejar su cama. Al ver por la ventana las nevadas cumbres, Mu piensa. "Sé que no es una amenaza, es una súplica angustiosa, de algo o de alguien... pero ¿quién podría ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para hablar a mi Cosmo y no poder liberarse de su situación?" Al verse en el espejo, Mu nota las huellas de las últimas malas noches en su rostro, en la forma de grandes ojeras. "Debo encontrar la paz..."  
Siguiendo un camino que sabe de memoria y sin necesidad de luz, Mu sube unas escaleras que le llevan a la azotea del edificio enclavado en las montañas fronterizas de China y Nepal.  
Como un oasis es un alivio para el cansado viajero del desierto, la vista del estrellado y sereno cielo es una visión bienvenida por el joven de cabello morado. La luna llena y su luz azulada ilumina la azotea haciéndola brillar con un fulgor casi místico.  
"Debo intentar encontrar una respuesta... pero no seré capaz de ello sino hasta poder poner en paz a mi mente." Dijo resuelto.  
Despojándose de su ropa, decidió sentarse en meditación para encontrar un tronco de paz que le ayudara a flotar en el mar de desesperación en el que se sentía ahogar. Y cerró los ojos.  
En el silencio y oscuridad de la noche, no es difícil alcanzar un estado de paz, y el cuerpo de Mu comienza a brillar. Al abrir sus ojos, estos tienen el mismo fulgor dorado que le rodea. El aire se llena de energía.  
Con atención Mu pone su vista al sur... a la selva del país del sur de esas montañas. Allí encontrará su respuesta.  
Los sentidos de Mu de Jamir están entre los más afinados de entre todos los seres vivos del planeta Tierra, y con toda probabilidad, son mejores y más confiables que cualquier aparato tecnológico creado por el hombre como radares ó satélites artificiales, encendidos y aumentados por el Séptimo Sentido que le convierten en un ser mucho más extraordinario de lo que es, no le resulta difícil trazar una ruta que le llevará a las respuestas que su alma necesita para recuperar su paz. ¡Tal es el poder del Santo Dorado del Carnero bajo las órdenes de la diosa Athenea! ¡Tal es el poder de Mu!

**CAPÍTULO 1**

PEREGRINACIÓN

Existe una constante en los picos de las montañas donde Mu ha decidido establecerse.  
Y esa constante es la frialdad del aire. No importa que tanto brilla el sol, como lo hace el día de hoy, lo cierto es que el fino aire, difícil de soportar, por otro lado, para cualquier ser menos extraordinario que el, puede llegar a provocar quemaduras en la piel al rozar, y su fineza podría ser comparada al roce de una navaja filosa, tanto, que no puede ser sentida al comienzo, sino hasta sentir el molesto escozor que genera el corte fino en la piel, como el del papel.  
Pero, por supuesto, ese no es el caso para el joven de cabellos morados.. Su piel se encontraba curtida por tanto tiempo de habitar en esta Torre tras su ida del Santuario de Athenea tras la petición hecha por su maestro Shion años antes, podía recordar con claridad esa última conversación que como niño le llenara de angustia... como su maestro le había ordenado buscar al Viejo Maestro de los 5 Picos. Poco después, se enteró al sentir el cosmos de su Maestro desaparecer del firmamento de Cosmos que era capaz de captar con la claridad que un astrónomo tiene al ubicar las viejas y constantes constelaciones en el cielo, que éste se encontraba muerto, y que el viejo Kagemusha, Arles, ocupaba el trono del Santuario por órdenes del mismo. Había ignorado los llamados de este nuevo Patriarca poniendo toda clase de pretextos tontos, pero lo cierto es que el mundo se perfilaba para tiempos muy oscuros... la diosa Athenea había nacido justo antes de su partida del Santuario, para ahora debía de ser una niña de once años, y las nuevas Guerras Sagradas debían de estarse cocinando con la llegada de otros dioses como ella a La Tierra.  
Los Dioses y sus misteriosos juegos... misteriosos o caprichosos, Mu creía que era más bien la segunda palabra la que se ajustaba más a describir la sucesión de guerras que los dioses tenían cada 250 años aproximadamente.  
¿Qué les traía a volver y volver? ¿Orgullo? ¿Aburrimiento? No podía descifrarlo, y quizá era lo mejor. Meditando en la intimidad de su mente, y en esa ocasional renuencia que le invadía por luchar, Mu pensó:

"Y quizá sea mejor no intentar comprender la voluntad de seres que nos dicen son superiores... cuestionarlos es tanto como querernos igualar a ellos, o igualarlos a nosotros."

Sin embargo, no podía negar el Carnero Dorado, que el obtener la Armadura Dorada de Aries había figurado entre las mayores alegrías de su vida, era obvio que él había nacido para esto. Su gran maestro, Shion, se lo había explicado ya en alguna ocasión. Su mente se lanzó a un viaje en el pasado, hasta un día en que, en campo abierto, en el Santuario de Athena en Grecia, Mu preguntara a su maestro sobre lo que hacía él ahí y quién lo había llevado hasta allá.

"No es casualidad el hecho de que tú, Mu, siendo uno de los últimos Lemurianos, hayas nacido bajo la protección de la constelación de Aries." decía Shion con voz paciente a su pupilo. "Así como no lo fue el que haya sido así en mi propio caso, como al comienzo de los tiempos del Santuario..."  
Mostrando el cielo con sus manos, el enmascarado Patriarca mostró el cielo y señaló las estrellas.  
"Es un hecho, Mu, que nuestra materia está conformada por lo mismo que el Universo tiene... nosotros somos hijos del cielo, y como su química y física nos rigen, su magia y su poder nos alimenta... la Gran Voluntad y los dioses nos ayudan a seguir un camino, y tanto tú como yo estábamos destinados desde la lejanía de los tiempos a ser llamados al servicio de Athena y de su Santuario."  
"¿Maestro? ¿Quiere decir que entonces yo... seré Santo Dorado de Aries? ¿Pero... y usted?"  
"Mi destino, y la etapa de vida en la que me encuentro, me han llamado a ser algo diferente, Mu, por eso, es que sé que la Armadura de Aries te reconocerá como su nuevo dueño, como Patriarca, he dejado atrás ese deber, porque he sido llamado a uno superior."  
"Maestro... ¿cuando llegue Athenea, comenzará la Nueva Guerra Santa?"  
Shion escuchó la voz de Mu, todavía casi un niño y se sonrió.  
"Lamentablemente sí, Mu." Con tristeza aparente el Patriarca tocó el hombro de su pupilo. "En verdad es triste que así sea... sospecho que la Guerra en esta ocasión será más cruel de lo que ya han sido anteriormente."  
"¿Más cruel? ¿Más que cuando se hundió Lemuria?"  
Viendo al extraordinario cielo nocturno del Santuario, Shion respondió.  
"Esa vez, nuestra Patria pagó el precio, Mu, pero en esta ocasión, todo el mundo puede pagarlo... por eso tú tienes que defender a Athenea, pase lo que pase, porque ella viene a luchar por nuestro mundo y por la justicia ¡nunca la traiciones, Mu! ¡No hay excusa posible!"  
"Sí, Maestro." respondió resuelto el joven de cabello morado viendo con admiración a su Maestro. "¡Juro que haré eso!"  
"Muy bien." dijo El Patriarca Shion asintiendo con su cabeza satisfecho. "Con tu tenacidad y la nobleza de tu cosmo, Mu, sé que serás uno de los Santos más fuertes de toda la Orden de Athena, uno que pasará a la historia por la magnitud de sus hazañas..."

Entre más recordaba, Mu concluía con más firmeza que El Patriarca sentado ahora en el trono del Santuario no era su maestro. Esa bondad, esa dulzura se habían ido, este que se sentaba hoy en el trono, y gobernaba era un intruso... un maestro de mentiras, pues no sólo había asumido el trono de manera espuria, sino que lo hacía bajo la máscara de una identidad a la verdadera.  
"El mal está entre nosotros..." pensó con tristeza el Carnero Dorado. "Que Athena nos ampare..."  
Usando un sombrero tradicional chino y el traje de un campesino, Mu tomó una maleta de paja y vio hacia su Torre de Jamir.  
"Ahora emprendo un camino, un camino para encontrar la paz que necesita mi alma antes de emprender la lucha contra el mal que se aproxima, Athenea, protégeme."  
Oró viendo con un poco de nostalgia a su alrededor. No podía comprender porqué nadie querría destruir esa paz, pero al observar la belleza, pudo entender porque todo mundo anhelaba dominarlo.  
"Nuestro deber como Santos de Athena es impedir que el mundo le sea arrebatado a los hombres..."  
Y con ese espíritu, Mu de Jamir, Mu de Aries, Santo Dorado del Carnero, emprendió un viaje que jamás anheló ni presintió, pero que, como su maestro Shion quizá pensara si estuviera vivo, estaba destinado a hacer.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II  
EL DESCENSO**

Al ir bajando de la montaña, el aire que era escaso comenzaba a hacerse más denso, y sobre todo, más caliente.  
Durante esta época del año, las lluvias monzónicas afectaban a la mayor parte de Nepal. Las montañas iban quedando atrás y la distribución de gente se iba incrementando. Durante el camino, Mu tuvo oportunidad de ver a la gente en su mundo diario, ir y venir, algunos tenían rostros preocupados, algunos otros, denotaban pereza, rostros de sufrimiento, otros que reflejaban alegría o dolor. Todos viviendo vidas normales, totalmente ajenas de aquello que hoy le preocupara. Parte de sí mismo envidió a esas personas en sus vidas simples, y por milésima ocasión se cuestionó lo que habría sido su vida bajo estas circunstancias.  
No llamaba mucho la atención, a pesar de ser alto, 1.82 metros entre esa gente equivale a ser casi un gigante, pero el color de su cabello, hacía pensar a la gente que quizá se tratara de uno de esos artistas extravagantes que hacen actos callejeros. Muchas veces vio hechos que hubiera podido evitar, pequeños robos, generalmente de comida por parte de un mendigo, riñas entre borrachos, cosas comunes. Pero sabía que eso no era algo que necesitara de su atención, ni debía hacerlo.  
"Nunca interfieras más allá de lo que debes..." le dijo una vez su Maestro Shion. "Ahora eres un Santo de Athenea y debes de respetar la libertad del humano, corrige injusticias cuando dañen a muchos, pero no interfieras en asuntos mundanos, pues tú, afortunada o desafortunadamente, has dejado de ser uno de ellos."  
Claro, se detuvo en varias ocasiones a escuchar los problemas de la gente, y de hecho, algunas veces, decidió quedarse más tiempo del normal en ciertas villas, pues los sueños que le aquejaban, una vez más, habían desaparecido tan misteriosamente como habían comenzado. A cambio de su acto, donde hacía malabares con manzanas y naranjas, donde aparecía semillas o trigo de pronto en su mano, le valían unas cuantas rupias, las cuales, usaba para comprar los alimentos que necesitaba.  
Dormía casi siempre en el bosque, sus sentidos afinados y su condición de Caballero permitía que durmiera de manera tranquila sin temer grave peligro, de hombres o bestias. Nada ni nadie podía acercarse al poderoso Mu sin que sus sentidos le detectaran antes.  
En el camino descubrió que le hacía feliz ver a la gente sonreír con sus hazañas. Claro. Para el no era más que un juego de niños el poder aparecer de la nada cualquier objeto en sus manos, o hacerlo aparecer en otro lado... siendo un Santo Dorado se movía tan rápido como la luz, ayudado con sus habilidades telekinéticas, las sorpresas que podía dar eran, por supuesto, mucho más que garantizadas.  
Una tarde en una de esas tantas villas, Mu ejecutaba uno de sus actos.  
"¡Y ahora verán como es que de un pedazo de trigo puedo hacer ¡un pan!"  
La gente le miraba expectante. Y el sentimiento le agradaba mucho. En especial, cuando niños tan pequeños como los que tenía al frente le miraban con tanta expectación. Con movimientos lentos, Mu parecía invocar poderes mágicos que estaba muy lejos de tener.  
"¡En un instante verán... a este trigo común convertirse en un rico pan!"  
Dijo jocosamente a manera de rima. Usando su gran velocidad, Mu logró sacar un pan de debajo de su manga sustituyendo al trigo.  
Triunfalmente, mostró el sitio donde estuviera el trigo, y por supuesto, una pieza de pan era lo que la asombrada gente miraba en lugar de lo que habían visto al comienzo... todo mundo aplaudió, a excepción de un niño que en voz alta reclamó.  
"¡Eso no es justo! ¡Ha hecho trampa!"  
La gente no le escuchó, pero los niños pequeños que estaban a su lado le vieron seriamente preocupados, la suspicacia del niño mayor les había hecho dudar del acto que acababan de ver.  
Mu dejó de sonreír y levantando los brazos pidió a su público callar.  
"¿Tienes algo que decir, amigo?" preguntó con voz alta pero comprensiva el Santo del Carnero. "¿Porqué piensas eso?"  
"Porque es imposible hacer de una espiga de trigo un pan de un momento al otro... simplemente no es posible."  
"Y entonces" interrumpió una pequeña uno o dos años menor que el. "¿Dónde está el trigo y dónde estaba el pan?"  
El cuestionado señaló las mangas del traje de Mu.  
"Esas mangas tan anchas pueden guardarlo todo."  
A Mu le pareció gracioso este hecho. Era un pequeño el que le descubría. Con una sonrisa pícara, el joven decidió gastarle una broma.  
"Te diré algo..." y quitándose la camisa de su traje, Mu quedó desnudo del pecho. Ningún rastro del trigo, el cual, con su velocidad, había hecho polvo para no guardar más nada dentro de su manga. "...Te mostraré que cosas asombrosas pueden ocurrir en este mundo!"  
"No lo creo..." dijo el niño cerrando un ojo y viendo con el abierto a Mu con una mueca de desconfianza.  
"¡Yo si!" afirmó la niña a su lado. "¡Yo sí te creo!" le dijo ella amablemente, sonriendo con fe a Mu.  
Sonriendo, el joven caballero tomó a los dos niños de la mano y los llevó al centro del círculo que los espectadores habían hecho.   
"Toma esta rama." dijo Mu recogiendo una rama del suelo y entregándosela al niño. "Y dibuja un círculo justo allí." dijo señalando Mu una sección del suelo.  
El niño, obediente, tomó la rama y fue hasta donde Mu le señalara.  
"¿Dónde? ¿Aquí?" dijo señalando el sitio que, en efecto, el Santo dijera.  
Mu asintió. La gente miraba curiosa el acto. Mientras la niña, sin comprender, veía de su mamá a Mu, y de Mu al niño sin acertar a decir nada. Cuando el niño terminó, regresó hasta el improvisado prestidigitador y le dijo:  
"He terminado... ¿ahora qué?"  
Tomando la rama, Mu le dijo.  
"Ahora, ve y párate dentro del círculo que has dibujado, y espera un poco."  
El niño observó a Mu y dijo.  
"Muy bien... ¡pero insisto en que todavía no creo en nada!"  
Corriendo se dirigió al círculo y se paró con gesto fastidiado y brazos cruzados expectante de lo que Mu hiciera.  
"¿Y yo qué hago?" preguntó la niña a Mu. El cual sonriendo la cargó y dibujando una estrella donde ella estaba parada la dejó dentro de este.  
"Tú, esperas aquí, muy quietecita, ¿muy bien?"  
La niña asintió amablemente.  
"Sí."  
"Me servirá de entrenamiento." pensó para sus adentros Mu. "Hace mucho que no lo hago, sobre todo desde que inicié este viaje hace ya casi un mes."  
La gente observaba con curiosidad al alto muchacho, el cuál, hábilmente con su cabello, había cubierto los curiosos lunares que adornaban su frente y que delataban el origen verdadero del amable Mu. Levantando una vez más la voz se dirigió al público.  
"¡Damas y Caballeros! A continuación les mostraré un acto que solo presenciaran en esta ocasión de sus vidas... ¡en unos instantes verán al niño parado dentro de un círculo, estar parado de pronto dentro de la estrella donde esta niña se encuentra, y a la niña parada donde el niño se encuentra, todo esto, sin que mis manos los toquen!."  
Hubo varias exclamaciones entre el público.  
"¡Eso es imposible!"  
"¿Cómo pretende hacer eso?"  
"¿Crees que lo logre, mamá?"  
"A mí me hubiera gustado pasar..."  
Mu sonrió. Esto tenía que ser efectivo y rápido. Usando la psicoquinésis, tendría que hacer que cada niño flotara hasta el otro lado a una velocidad cercana a la luz mientras usaba su Crystal Wall.  
El Crystal Wall era algo más allá que un simple escudo, algunos pensarían que así era, un espejo que reflejaba cualquier cosa que le tocara. Nada más lejos de la verdad. El Crystal Wall es una especie de cinta magnética donde se grababa el contenido de la información de aquello que tocaba, en el caso de la energía, por su principio de no destrucción, podía grabarla, conservarla y reproducirla de vuelta. En el caso de movimiento de cuerpos, ésta técnica grababa la estructura atómica de éstos (los cuerpos) sobre sí misma, como una película, que sólo podía ser leída por el Santo Dorado de Aries. Así es, era un disco con una trama que sólo sus sentidos súper afinados podían descifrar y que junto con el número total de átomos que contenía con esta especie de campo de fuerza, podía reensamblarlo todo como lo había encontrado. Si, por eso, el Crystal Wall es mucho más que un simple escudo.  
Y todo esto tendría que hacerlo Mu, mientras escondía su cosmo.  
"Maestro... creo que ni a usted se le hubiera ocurrido una prueba más difícil que esta."  
Sea como fuera, Mu sabía que no había nadie en peligro, porque era un Maestro en el uso de sus poderes, era el hecho de poder hacerlo todo tan rápido y bien, que la gente realmente creyera que era magia lo que hacía.

Abriendo sus manos, Mu se concentró. Susurrando dijo.  
"¡Crystal Wall!"  
En el ojo de su mente, Mu pudo percibirlos totalmente, la relación entre los espacios y la cantidad de velocidad a aplicar. Cuando cerró sus brazos, nadie lo había visto, pero había ordenado con su mente el cambio de lugar de ambos niños. Así fue, pero para el ojo común, inexperto del humano, los niños realmente habían desaparecido y aparecido de pronto en lugares opuestos.  
Tan rápido fue el movimiento, que los niños, ni la gente, se habían percatado del cambio, sino hasta unos segundos después, que alguien en el público comenzó a aplaudir.  
"¡Viva! ¡Bravo!"  
El resto de la gente comenzó a hacerlo por inercia, en medio de su paroxismo, pero aún así sonriendo. Realmente este mago era algo espectacular.  
Mu sonrió e hizo una elegante reverencia. Acercándose al niño y a la niña los devolvió a sus lugares y les dijo con una sonrisa.

"Lo imposible puede hacerse, con voluntad y fe." Dijo mirando al pequeño y a la niña con una sonrisa que llenó de ilusión al chiquillo al haber vivido la magia de parte de éste hombre que asemejaba un dios o un ángel.

El niño asintió, un poco asustado, un poco admirado. Nunca olvidaría esa presencia agradable, nunca jamás.  
"Sí señor." acertó a decir tras mucho intentarlo.  
Comenzaba a atardecer, la villa estaba pintada de los colores dorados que acompañan a la puesta del sol. Algunas monedas llovieron en el sombrero de Mu y tras un momento, mientras se disponía a recogerlo, cuando la gente se alejaba, se dio cuenta que la niña y su madre no se habían ido.  
"¿Sigues aquí, pequeña?" preguntó acercándose a la niña.  
Esta, por pura respuesta observó a su madre, la cual asintió como consintiendo en algo. La niña extendió su mano y le ofreció su muñeca.  
"Pero... ¿qué es esto?" preguntó Mu conmovido.   
"Dice la niña que no tiene con qué ayudarle, ni dinero ni nada, sino simplemente su muñeca."  
Conmovido, Mu la miró y tomó el juguete.  
"Muchas gracias, pequeña. En verdad lo agradezco. ¿Cómo se llama?"  
La niña respondió.  
"Sita, se llama Sita."  
"¡Qué hermoso nombre!" Mu se levantó viendo a la muñeca con ternura, mientras la niña, con un dejo nostálgico observaba el juguete.  
"¿Nos vamos?" le preguntó la mamá a la niña. Con algo de renuencia la niña asintió.  
"Esperen." pidió Mu cuando se disponían a irse. Arrodillándose ante la niña, le dijo. "¿Cómo te llamas?"  
La niña respondió tímidamente.  
"Sashi."  
"Muy bien, Sashi, quiero pedirte un grandísimo favor." La niña lo miró con curiosidad y dijo.  
"¿Qué favor?" Sus ojazos negros brillaron con esperanza.  
"Extiende las manos." le dijo Mu. Tras obedecer, Mu puso a Sita en las manos de Sashi. "Necesito que cuides de Sita por mí."  
"¿Qué?"  
"Si, verás, es que, tengo que hacer un viaje algo largo, y no creo que sea bueno para la pobre Sita acompañarme por esos caminos, así que espero que puedas cuidar de ella por mí? ¿Me harías ese grandísimo favor?"  
La niña con sorpresa miró a su madre y sonriendo, tras obtener la aprobación materna, dijo un enfático.  
"¡Sí!"  
"¡Muchas gracias!" dijo Mu sonriendo a la dulce niña. "¡Oh, pero espera!" dijo borrando su sonrisa. "Ya que te harás cargo de algo mío... creo que tengo que pagarte."  
Tanto la madre como la niña se miraron extrañadas una a la otra, mientras el amable joven abría su morral y con un hilo, traspasaba algo, algo brillante.  
Al voltearse le dijo a la niña.  
"Toma, este pendiente te lo doy a pago de tu servicio y tu gran corazón."  
Ambas se sorprendieron al ver una extraña y fina partícula brillante que parecía una estrella, atravesada por un humilde hilo.  
"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó la niña.  
"Esto es una pequeña estrella para ti" respondió tiernamente Mu. "Cada vez que te sientas triste, obsérvala, y te sentirás mejor."  
"¡Gracias!" dijo la niña. La cual comenzó a correr alrededor alegre.  
Mu se puso de pie tras recoger su morral mientras la madre de la niña le decía:  
"Usted debe de ser un emisario de los dioses." Su voz impregnada igualmente del agradecimiento honesto de quien no tiene nada y recibe el más grande regalo con muy poco. "Este es un buen tiempo para vivir aquí".  
A Mu no pudo dejar de causarle un poco de gracia que la señora hubiera elegido tales palabras cuando su impresión era todo lo contrario.  
"No señora, no soy un emisario de los dioses, aunque le agradezco el cumplido."  
"No sería extraño." dijo la mujer. "Todo mundo habla de que los dioses han descendido a nuestro mundo para ayudarnos."  
Mu se sintió sorprendido ante tal declaración.  
"¿Cómo dice?"  
La mujer le dijo:  
"Así es... al sur del río Sum Kosi, cerca de la frontera, se cuenta que ha descendido un dios que es un niño."  
Los ojos de Mu se abrieron asombrados.  
"¿Cómo dice?"  
"Si, así es." dijo la mujer. "En una villa que se encuentra entre la selva, pasando la frontera hacia el sur, existe una aldea donde un niño dios auxilia a todo aquel que le vea y le suplique."  
Mu se sintió sorprendido. La descripción del sitio que le daba era muy semejante a la que el buscaba. ¿Un niño dios? ¿Un niño dios que ayuda a los hombres? ¿Era esto el signo de la guerra sagrada?  
"¡Vaya!" respondió Mu sonriendo a la mujer que le informara tal acontecimiento. "¡Pues como le he dicho, no soy ningún emisario de los dioses! Simplemente me gusta hacer felices a las personas, y su hija, es una bendición para usted."  
"Así es" asintió la mujer. "Le ofreció su muñeca porque no he podido darle una moneda para ayudarle, mi esposo ha estado enfermo, y no tenemos dinero para poder comer, sin embargo, su alegría no le impide estar triste, aún con hambre."  
Mu tomó las rupias que tenía guardadas y las introdujo con gran velocidad al bolso de la señora sin que se diera cuenta. Todo esto, lo hizo casi sin pensar. Aunque sabía que no debía interferir, era su deber ayudar a quien lo necesitaba de esta forma si podía.  
"No se preocupe" dijo tranquilizadoramente Mu. "Ya verá que su esposo pronto estará bien y la situación se mejorará."  
"Eso creo yo, muchas gracias." Respondió la mujer de manera propia y discreta.  
"No, señora, gracias a ustedes..." la señora tomó de la mano a Sashi la cual se despidió de Mu con una sonrisa.  
Mu se volvió hacia el sur con determinación. Era hora de reemprender su camino, hacia el sur... ¡hacia India! Con rapidez, Mu abandonó la villa estando muy lejos de ella a unas cuantas horas.  
Por supuesto, nunca se enteró que al llegar a su casa, y la mujer descubrir el dinero en su bolso lloró de alegría, pero su honradez (y la de su marido) les impidieron tomar el dinero de un extraño, por lo que decidieron buscarle en toda la villa.

No lo encontraron por supuesto, en ningún lado.

Llorando, la mujer y su esposo, agradecieron la buena fortuna de haber sido ayudados por lo que era con toda seguridad, un enviado de algún dios. La esperanza los llenó nuevamente por mejores tiempos.  
La niña al escuchar el relato de su mamá ante todos de ese asombroso prodigio, se contentaba con responder mientras observaba su pendiente de polvo de estrellas:  
"Lo imposible puede hacerse, con voluntad y fe."

_Continúa..._


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO III  
MILAGROS EXTENDIDOS**

El imponente río Sum Kosí era otro espectáculo más de la naturaleza digno de ser visto. En verdad, a lo largo del camino, Mu había evitado los centros urbanos para dedicarse a viajar libremente por aquel terreno salvaje pero inocente, lejos de la malicia y bullicio que tienen las ciudades.  
"Las ciudades son sitios donde el salvajismo es más cruel que en la selva... porque no es natural." Meditaba, al recordar los espectáculos de pobreza y miseria. "La selección natural parece marcarse con particular sadismo... en la naturaleza el débil muere de inmediato, en las ciudades, la agonía es larga y penosa."  
Al llegar a la orilla del Sum Kosi se deleitó con el sonido del río caudaloso correr. Las lluvias habían aumentado su afluente, que por otro lado, viajaba hacia el sur, a cumplir su destino de ser tributario del magnífico Ganges en la India.  
"No debe de estar muy lejos otra villa." dijo Mu tras sentir que su estómago le pidiera alimentos. Se había alimentado a lo largo del camino de unas cuantas bayas silvestres y fruta cristalizada que llevara en su morral, pues Mu no comía carne.  
Cerrando sus ojos, Mu se abstrajo del plano que nuestros sentidos sienten, pero se incorporó al mundo de una manera asombrosa, sus sentidos lo podían hacer casi omnisciente y omnipresente. Entre los espesos matorrales que ahora encontraba, y el calor cada vez más pronunciado, un pueblo de pocos habitantes se encontraba cerca, gente que vivía gracias y por el río. Mu sonrió. Un plato de arroz cocido no le caería nada mal. Al abrir sus ojos, también sintió la necesidad de bañarse. Despojándose de su ropa, Mu desafió el caudal salvaje del río, el cual, parecía respetarle.

Por supuesto, que Mu podía controlar la dirección de las aguas que le bañaban, pero no quería hacerlo, el golpe salvaje del agua contra su cuerpo era un placer para él. En verdad, este viaje había resultado muy didáctico.  
Estar encerrado muchos años en el Santuario de Grecia entrenando y luego, exiliado en Jamir, habían hecho que a Mu se le olvidara la grandeza del mundo y el motivo último (¿o inicial?) que significaba defenderlo.  
Reflexionaba sobre el origen de sus misteriosos sueños, sueños que no le habían vuelto a aquejar últimamente, pero que, si seguían con su comportamiento habitual, volverían a plagarle para desaparecer una vez más.   
Y así, mientras pensaba en esto, su mente se volvía a otro tema que le preocupaba, y era ese misterioso Niño Dios del cual escuchaba cada vez más frecuentemente. Sabía que tenía que pasar la frontera de Nepal con India, y buscar una villa a las faldas del Monte Kanchenjunga, en una franja curiosa que servía de frontera a tres naciones: India, Nepal y Bhután. Su camino ya no era tan largo para llegar allá, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse... ¿qué encontraría allí? ¿Tendría que luchar en nombre de Athenea? Mu no era de aquellos que gustara de luchar, qué irónico resultaría que el fuera el primero en pelear en una guerra que no terminaba de comprender.  
Su mente pasó a otro tema que le entristecía, la muerte de su maestro Shion a manos del nuevo Patriarca. El aura de furia que a veces percibía provenir del Santuario y del Palacio Papal era tan desconcertante, que por momentos consideraba que nada humano podía generarlo. En otras ocasiones, sin embargo, el cosmo del hombre sentado en el trono de Athena era puro como el agua que le bañaba y no podía por menos dejar de preguntarse: ¿qué podía corromper un cosmo tan puro como el que percibía? Aunque algunos hechos malignos eran reflejo de estos cambios, no percibía maldad tal cual, era algo más complejo, difícil de explicar. Sin embargo, Mu había sido entrenado por Shion toda su vida, por eso, es que estaba más consciente del cambio de Orden en el Santuario, eso, y sus sentidos aumentados, que no le permitían engañarse. La Máscara cubría y disfrazaba la voz, pero el Cosmo era diferente, eso, era lo único cierto.  
¿Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo? Su Maestro, casi su padre; su hogar El Santuario, la paz, pues siempre era visto con sospechas. Los mensajes que mandaban de aquel lugar eran cada vez más insistentes y más ásperos. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de ser considerado un rebelde.  
Finalmente terminó de bañarse. Vistiéndose y cubriendo su frente con su cabello, Mu se preparó mentalmente a representar la farsa que había llevado a cabo durante casi todo su viaje. Un mareo repentino le afectó y una imagen que cubrió todos sus sentidos le hicieron casi caerse.  
"¡Ayuda! ¡Ya comienza otra vez!"  
Mu tuvo que sostenerse del tronco de un árbol para no caer ya casi al entrar a la villa.  
"¡Otra vez!" pensó el joven Santo de Athenea. "Esto es exactamente igual que mis pesadillas... pero peor, porque ahora... ¡estoy despierto!"  
Sea lo que fuere, la fuente de donde provenía ese grito desesperado debía de ser alguien o algo muy fuerte, pues traspasar sus defensas mentales no era cosa sencilla, sólo Shion era capaz de hacer eso.  
"¿Señor?" preguntó un joven que ya tenía tiempo allí hablando. "¿Está usted bien?"  
Mu se volvio hacia el joven que le veía de manera extrañada.  
"¿Necesita usted ayuda?" insistió el joven moreno.  
"Disculpa... estoy solo un poco mareado." dijo Mu tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas, aunque esto no había sido un ataque, le había tomado desprevenido y el poco alimento se combinaba para tal efecto.  
"Recárguese en mis hombros... yo lo ayudaré." Y sin esperar a que Mu consintiera en ello, el joven tomó del brazo al Carnero Dorado y lo pasó por sobre sus hombros. "No se suelte" ordenó con amabilidad el mismo. "Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí."  
"Gracias" respondió Mu asombrado de la amabilidad mostrada por este extraño hacia él.  
La villa no tenía muchos pobladores, de hecho, eran realmente pocos, pero todos eran amables, hasta donde Mu podía percibir, aunque lo veían extrañados no parecían asustados.  
"¿Quién es el Kifri?" preguntó una señora al joven. "¿Es amigo tuyo?"  
"Estaba pasando por la villa y casi cae, le estoy ayudando."  
"Haces bien, Kifri, el bien con bien se paga."  
A Mu no podía dejar de llamarle la atención todo esto. ¿Qué gente era esta?  
Finalmente, llegaron a un apartado sitio de la villa entre matorrales y árboles, los ruidos de la jungla eran ahora diferentes a los del día, pero la vida era evidente. Una tenue luz brillaba dentro de la casa de Kifri, tres niños de entre seis a ocho años se acercaron corriendo.  
"¡Papá!" gritaron los tres a unísono.  
Kifri sonrió, mientras a la puerta, una bella joven de grandes ojos y piel bronceada abría la puerta también con una sonrisa, la sonrisa de la ansiedad de ver a quien se ama. Pero la mujer y los niños, no pudieron evitar de preguntarse quien era ese alto hombre que acompañaba al jefe de familia.  
"Ya estoy aquí, Mahu." Dijo con entusiasmo Kifri. "Pero traje a alguien conmigo...por favor, abre bien la puerta y acerca una silla."  
Mahu, evidentemente la joven, obedeció diligente a su marido, mientras que Kifri ayudaba a Mu a sentarse en la silla. Mu se sentía aún un poco mareado, pero dentro de su mente ya estaba trabajando para levantar defensas más resistentes que lo drenaran tanto.  
"Te agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma, Kifri." Dijo Mu al estar sentado. "Eres en verdad un hombre muy amable."  
Los niños abrazaron las piernas de su papá mientras le daban la bienvenida. Un niño, el mediano le preguntó con grandes ojos al hombre.  
"¿Luchaste con un tigre, papá?" dijo expectante.  
"No." Respondió Kifri a su hijo. "Hoy he luchado con... ¡un gorila! Y le he quitado estas frutas para ustedes." De su propio morral, Kifri sacó un racimo de bananas que les entregó mientras los niños festejaban.  
"¿Era muy grande papá?" preguntó el mayor.  
"¡Huy!" exclamó Kifri. "¡Tan grande como esta casa!"  
"¿Y le has matado?" preguntó el mediano una vez más. "¿Te lastimó?"  
"No." respondió Kifri con paz. "La lucha no fue a muerte, el Gorila respetó mi fuerza y me dejó ir, diciendo: 'Dile a tus críos que deben obedecerte siempre, pues has sido tan fuerte como para vencerme a mí, Hanuman, rey de los monos.'"  
Los niños asintieron con la cabeza. Mahu se acercó y les dijo.  
"Bien niños... vayan a comer sus frutas y regresen después para dormir."  
"Si, mamá." respondieron los tres mientras obedecían.  
Mu logró terminar de erigir sus defensas mentales justo en ese momento, por lo que pudo prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
"¿Se siente mejor, señor?" preguntó Kifri de manera respetuosa.  
"Dime Mu, por favor." Pidió el Lemuriano. "Y si, me siento mucho mejor, gracias."  
"Mahu..." dijo Kifri a su mujer. "Sírvenos un plato de arroz y vegetales."  
Mahu asintió y presta sirvio un plato de arroz cocido con verduras de varios colores.  
El aspecto era francamente delicioso, y Mu no pudo por menos evitar sentir el calambre en el estómago que nos indica que nos hace falta alimento.  
"¡Muchas gracias!" dijo Mu con una sonrisa.  
"Por nada." Kifri y luego Mahu comenzaron a comer.  
Mu comió con hambre y encontró que esta comida cuando más honestamente ofrecida, cuanto más deliciosa. Al terminar de comer, Kifri dijo:  
"¿Quieres más, Mu?" preguntó atentamente.  
"No quisiera..."  
"No es ninguna molestia." Dijo Kifri adelantándose a la fórmula que Mu estaba por utilizar. "Eso te lo puedo asegurar."  
Mahu sirvio otro plato, tan generosamente servido, y con una apariencia justo tan atractiva.  
Al terminar de comer, Mahu recogió los platos y los llevó afuera. Mu se levantó e hizo una reverencia.  
"Es mi corazón el que te agradece, Kifri, por toda su amabilidad. De verdad, que los dioses les colmen de los favores que ustedes merecen."  
"Pues no podemos quejarnos." Respondió Kifri. "Tus buenos deseos se agradecen, Mu, en verdad no vivimos en la abundancia pero no podemos quejarnos, los dioses no nos olvidan nunca."  
Mu sonrió.  
"Incluso he ido ya a pagarles tributo a la Villa de la Luna Roja, donde un hijo de los dioses ha descendido entre nosotros para bendecirnos."  
La mente de Mu se puso alerta.  
"¿A la Villa de la... Luna Roja?" preguntó el Carnero Dorado asombrado.  
"Si" respondió Kifri extrañado. "¿No has escuchado de ese sitio? ¡Qué extraño!"  
"¿Porqué?" preguntó Mu ante esa declaración.  
"Porque toda esta región está llena de gente que ha sido bendecida allí, la mujer que vimos mientras veníamos para acá ¿la recuerdas?"  
Mu asintió recordando a la amable mujer.  
"Ella estaba dejando de ver, visitó la Villa de la Luna Roja en los días del culto y recuperó su visión tras adorar al Niño Dios." Relató Kifri. "Desde entonces, ella ayuda a todo aquel a quien puede... todos nosotros intentamos hacerlo tan seguido como podemos."  
"¿Tú has visto al Niño Dios?" preguntó Mu con curiosidad a Kifri.  
"Pues... no, no al Niño en carne y hueso, sólo su estatua." Respondió Kifri con tranquilidad. "El Niño no es posible ser visto, sólo durante ciertos días."  
"¿Qué días?" preguntó Mu con curiosidad apenas contenida.  
"Pues generalmente los primeros días de Luna Llena." Respondió Kifri. "No tarda mucho en volver a aparecer, de hecho, en estos días."  
"Me gustaría ir allá..." y poniéndose de pie, Mu dijo. "¡No tengo tiempo que perder!"  
Kifri vio a Mu con sorpresa.  
"¿Viajarás hoy en la noche?" preguntó asombrado. "¡Es muy peligroso! No puedo permitir que te vayas... te podría ocurrir una desgracia."  
Mu se tranquilizó y sonriendo dijo.  
"Pues creo que tienes razón... me quedaré esta noche contigo, pero me iré temprano. ¿Está muy lejos de aquí la villa?"  
Kifri pensó unos minutos y dijo.  
"No, no está lejos, aproximadamente a unos diez días de aquí, llegarás justamente para los días del rito."  
Mu supo que entonces estaría allá en menos de cinco días, ya que viajaba al doble de velocidad que un hombre normal.  
Ya Mahu y los niños se habían acostado desde hacía un buen rato y ahora Kifri parecía que se retiraría.  
"Pues bien, mi amigo Mu, me retiro, espero que puedas dormir confortablemente en nuestra hamaca."  
Haciendo una reverencia, Kifri se retiró. Mu correspondió con otra.  
Sonriendo, se recostó, Kifri tenía una hermosa familia. Se recostó en la hamaca y cerró los ojos.  
"¿Quién puede ser este Niño Dios?" se preguntó dudando Mu. "¿Quién puede haber venido a ayudar a todo mundo? ¿Será posible que esta fuera la señal de que un aliado a la causa del bien había llegado? ¿Acaso sus sospechas y sus miedos eran infundados?"  
"¡NO QUIERO!" la voz y la presencia fueron esta vez más grande, Mu casi cae de la hamaca.  
"Su poder..." dijo Mu sudando. "Su poder es grande, por lo menos, es uno que puede traspasar mis defensas."   
En su mente agradeció el haber construido defensas mentales más fuertes.  
"Es evidente que estoy cerca de lo que me hace sentir así." Pensó Mu. "Es la última vez que me tomará por sorpresa, de eso puedo estar seguro."  
Mu intentó dormir con tranquilidad, pero en sus sueños, la voz volvió a invadir su espíritu. Ese grito de ayuda desesperado, esa súplica que tanto inquietara a su cosmo y lo llevara a emprender ese viaje. Un grito proveniente de las profundidades de la selva.  
"Si hay alguien... alguien que me escuche ¡qué me ayude! ¡por favor!"

_Continúa..._


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO IV  
LA VILLA DE LA LUNA ROJA

El cansancio fue un nuevo elemento que dificultó la llegada de Mu a la Villa de la Luna Roja. A pesar de erigir tantas defensas en su mente, lo cierto es que entre más se aproximaba a ella, mucho más difícil era mantenerla ajena a los intensos sueños que había tenido durante ya varias semanas.  
Y no era nada más que los sueños se estuvieran repitiendo con más frecuencia, también la cantidad de gente que viajaba en caravanas hacia el mismo lugar a donde el se dirigía. Gente de todas las clases y distinciones sociales, la mayoría de ellas con un elemento en común: la desesperación.  
Todos viajaban a la Villa de la Luna Roja para pedir un favor al prodigioso Niño Dios que había llegado a ayudar a los humanos que se acercaran a él.  
El corazón de Mu se conmovió en varias ocasiones ante peticiones para la solución de problemas que parecían en realidad imposibles de sortear: gente paralítica o ciega que quería la bendición del supuesto dios para poder superar esta condición, hasta los más vanos que iban a pedir riquezas para recuperar su status perdido, por supuesto, con el pago a cambio de que, una vez obtenidas las riquezas, erigir templos carísimos, erigir estatuas o incluso llevar al Niño Dios a vivir entre aquellos que beneficiara.

"Todos tenemos un motivo, no somos más que mendigos ante los dioses."

Meditó Mu con enojo ante aquellos que buscaban al Niño por motivos que no consideraba justos.  
"¿Y usted? ¿Qué busca?" preguntó una vez una anciana que iba a pedir que su único hijo apareciera, ya que sin él, no podía vivir pues era el que la procuraba, sus últimos ahorros se los había gastado en esa caravana que provenía desde una aldea cercana al Ganges.  
Mu meditó un momento antes de responder. ¿Eran sus motivos los justos para buscar a este niño?  
"Yo, yo sólo quiero ver el milagro." Se respondió Mu tras mucho meditarlo. "Quiero ver qué tan cierto es esto."  
"Entonces ¿usted no creé que sea verdad?" preguntó la anciana con angustia.  
Mu no pudo menos de dejar de pensar en la angustia que los pequeños niños sintieran días atrás cuando aquel rapaz negara la existencia de la magia.  
La mujer se estremeció y unas lágrimas rodaron por su cara.  
"Es mi última esperanza... si mi hijo no aparece, estoy condenada."  
Mu le respondió amablemente.  
"Señora, soy un fiel creyente de que cosas aparentemente imposibles pueden ocurrir en este mundo... por eso, es que me dirijo a la Villa, porque quiero presenciarlo con mis propios ojos."  
La anciana sonrió hacia Mu con un poco de su fe recuperada agregó:  
"Pues sea lo que sea que busques, espero que te sea concedido."  
"Lo mismo le deseo, señora." Respondió el Carnero Dorado.  
Finalmente, tras cinco días de camino desde que saliera de la casa de Kifri, Mu llegó a las puertas de la Villa de la Luna Roja.

De arquitectura notablemente vieja, esta ciudadela perdida en medio de una de las abundantes selvas de la India ostentaba grandes bardas para protegerla de las bestias y posibles ataques humanos, la entrada presentaba dos fuegos alimentados de manera constante para evitar que se extinguiera y que pudieran ser vistos como faros en medio de la misteriosa y caótica noche de la jungla.  
Y allí, revisando la entrada de cada peregrino, se encontraban dos imponentes guardias que se encontraban de brazos cruzados. Mu les observó. Y su Cosmos se asombró.  
"Esos hombres..." dijo Mu usando toda su percepción extrasensorial. "Emanan fuerza y poder... ¡tienen unos cosmos muy poderosos." Queriendo evitar llamar la atención, Mu introdujo sus manos en sus mangas tras cubrirse un poco más el rostro con su sombrero chino.  
Pero los guardianes no eran fáciles de engañar, en efecto, estaban entrenados en el Cosmos, y les llamó la atención el leer los movimientos de aquel hombre para pasar desapercibido, lo que le hizo sospechoso desde un comienzo. Mirándose uno al otro, asintieron. Cuando Mu pasaba junto a ellos, le detuvo el más cercano.  
"¡Tú!"  
Mu se detuvo en seco. Era evidente que no había logrado su propósito, lo mejor era seguir la farsa. Retirando un poco el sombrero de su rostro, con gesto amable respondió al imponente hombre.  
"¿Si, señor?" dijo con una sonrisa. "¿Qué desea?"  
El hombre, sin sonreír le miró escudriñante durante unos segundos antes de responder.  
Mu pudo, a esta distancia, hacer lo mismo con el hombre alto ¡tan alto como Aldebarán!. Fácilmente sobrepasaba los dos metros, quizá alrededor de los dos metros con diez centímetros, de grandes orejas y ojos pequeños pero inquisidores. Su piel morena, curtida por el sol, y en el brazo izquierdo, desnudo, llevaba el tatuaje de una formación de estrellas que Mu no podía reconocer.  
"¿A qué has venido hasta acá?"  
"¿Yo señor?" preguntó Mu con tono inocente. "Pues he venido a agradecer los favores otorgados por el Niño Dios a mi familia."  
Con suspicacia, el hombre le observó. Mu sonreía, aparentemente ignorante ante esto. El otro hombre se unió al dúo.  
"¿Qué pasa, Kantar?"   
El otro hombre era aún más moreno que el primero, y más bajo, aunque aún así, sobrepasaba la altura de Mu con tranquilidad, alrededor del metro con noventa y siete centímetros, este hombre también mostraba en uno de sus hombros varias estrellas en conjunción, diferentes a las de Kantar, pero que guardaban como única semejanza con las otras que eran irreconocibles para Mu.  
"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó una vez más.  
Observándolo con atención, Kantar miró una vez más a Mu queriendo desvelar sus intenciones, pero Mu solamente se dedicaba a sonreír de manera amable.  
"No, no, Prabtú." Dijo finalmente Kantar. "Solo una curiosidad."  
"¿Puedo seguir con mi camino?" preguntó Mu. "Mucha gente sigue entrando y quisiera asegurarme un buen lugar para dormir."  
Kantar hizo la seña de que prosiguiera.  
"Muchas gracias, Señor, que los dioses lo colmen de bendiciones." Así Mu entró a la Villa de la Luna Roja.  
Sin embargo, Kantar no podía dejar de mirar a aquel hombre que se internaba a la Villa con un dejo de desconfianza.  
"¿Qué pasa, Kantar?" preguntó una vez más Prabtú.  
"No lo sé..." dijo el cuestionado con voz pausada. "Ese hombre tiene algo que no logro detectar, pero es diferente al resto."  
"Será mejor avisar a Makutí... el sabrá que hacer." dijo Prabtú.  
"Si, tienes razón."  
"Muy bien." Respondió Prabtú, mientras Kantar se alejaba. La procesión de personas seguía adelante sin ninguna otra novedad.

Las afueras de la Villa eran un campamento en el que era difícil distinguir un espacio vacío. Casas de campaña para los más preparados, algunos cobertores para otros, y de plano, el cobijo de un árbol para aquellos que llegaban con más necesidad.  
Llanto de niños hambrientos, y el murmullo que acompaña a las concentraciones de gente, donde cada conversación tenía un sentido, pero que en conjunto lo perdían. Y entre ellos, Mu, que aunque cansado se veía, completo y fuerte. Comprendió que había sido precisamente su lenguaje corporal el que lo había delatado. Toda esta gente tenía motivos poderosos para venir, para pedir algo. Siguiendo su camino llegó hasta un edificio de piedra que tenía un aspecto antiguo, con grandes portones cerrados.  
Mu lo analizó. Sin lugar a dudas era este un templo, y mucha gente se había apilado a sus alrededores, pero dejaba sin tocar los escalones, quizá alguna regla... o la reverencia propia de sus ideas. Observando los grandes y gruesos muros, y las pesadas puertas, Mu se dispuso a usar su cosmos para traspasar el sitio cuando de pronto, fue interrumpido por la voz amable de un hombre de edad madura, jorobado que se sostenía sobre un bastón.  
"¡Te saludo en paz, viajero! Bienvenido seas a nuestra Villa." Saludó con voz imponente que intentaba ser amable, y sin embargo...  
Mu sorprendido por la súbita aparición de ese hombre se volvió asombrado para ver el origen de esa voz.  
Con sonrisa franca, un hombre de alrededor cincuenta años y piel morena le sonrió. Su arrugado rostro y su encorvado cuerpo no le dijeron mucho a Mu, sino que sea un amable habitante de la Villa.  
"¿Qué?" preguntó Mu fingiendo sobresalto, aunque en realidad, su cosmo se puso en guardia.  
"Ya veo que lo asusté, disculpe usted." Agregó el hombre que caminó al encuentro de Mu. Llegando hasta el, le ofreció una referencia. "Mi nombre es Makutí, y soy el sacerdote de esta aldea, y claro está, de este templo."  
Mu aparentemente recuperado de la sorpresa correspondió al saludo del misterioso Makutí de manera respetuosa y sincera.  
"El mío es Mu."  
"Mucho gusto, Mu..." y llevándose una mano al mentón, Makutí agregó. "Tu nombre es poderoso, lleva entrañado el misterio de miles de almas."  
El joven abrió los ojos asombrado. Era evidente que este hombre era más allá de lo que aparentaba, no solo logró acercarse sin que él se diera cuenta, sino que en apariencia, parecía conocer datos que muy pocos hombres debían saber.  
"Y dime, Mu..." continuó el hombre. "¿A qué has venido hasta estas tierras, si es posible conocer los motivos?"  
Mu respondió de manera rápida a esa pregunta.  
"He venido a ver al Niño Dios, ése que se rumora está aquí realizando tantos prodigios."  
"¿Vienes buscando auxilio?" preguntó una vez más Makutí.  
"Si, puede ser... vengo buscando respuestas."  
Makutí le miraba con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos observaban cada gesto y cada movimiento del cuerpo de Mu.  
"Respuestas... sí, todos las buscamos de una forma u otra ¿no es verdad? La búsqueda de respuestas es lo que me llevó a mí a seguir el sacerdocio." Volviéndose hacia la puerta del templo, Makutí sacó lo que parecía ser una llave. "En verdad veo que eres diferente al resto de la gente que ha llegado hoy, como estos últimos meses, a nuestra aldea, por principio, te acercaste al templo, cuando la mayoría no lo hace."  
Mu se sonrió para sus adentros. Era evidente que no podía dejar de hacerse notar aunque quisiera lo contrario.  
"Si, joven Mu, como te decía, la búsqueda de respuestas es la que me llevó a ser Sacerdote. La búsqueda de respuestas respecto a la justicia y la verdad detrás de los dioses y su relación con los hombres."  
"¿Y ha encontrado las respuestas?" preguntó Mu interesado.  
El hombre reflexionó unos instantes y finalmente agregó.  
"Creo que apenas las he ido comenzando a encontrar..."  
A Mu le hubiera gustado escuchar una respuesta más concisa, pero era evidente que Makutí no quería hablar más por el momento.  
"En fin, joven Mu, espero que las respuestas que tú buscas las encuentres más rápido de lo que me han tomado a mí."  
"Quizá usted me podría ayudar a que así sea..." dijo Mu arriesgadamente.  
Makutí lo miró perplejo y le preguntó.  
"¿De qué forma?"  
Mu aclaró su garganta y se acercó al hombre.  
"¿Sería posible que viera al Niño Dios ésta misma noche?"  
Makutí escuchó la petición y miró desde detrás de la piel ajada y áspera de su rostro a ése hombre con ojos tan inocentes y que sin embargo, mostraban un fuego intenso prendido al fondo de su alma. Tras analizar todo esto, el sacerdote se sonrió y dijo:  
"Creo que finalmente no eres tan diferente al resto de la gente que viene aquí, mi estimado muchacho." Viendo de frente una vez más a Mu, Makutí explicó. "Es imposible que lo veas antes de las fechas previstas. El Niño Dios está al alcance de la gente sólo los primeros tres días de la Luna Llena, es decir, dentro de cinco días."  
Mu no pudo disimular un poco la contradicción que esta respuesta le causaba, pero si había esperado ya casi un mes, cinco días no sería nada.  
"Comprendo." Dijo sin más. "Esperaré como el resto de la gente lo hace."  
"Sin embargo..." agregó el hombre. "Lo que puedo hacer es permitir que entres mañana al templo, creo que te agradará estar allí, ya que tan ansioso te encuentras, quizá parte de tus respuestas las encuentres allá adentro." Agregó el hombre aún con ese tono meloso que no hacía sino alertar el sexto sentido del Carnero Dorado.  
"Será un honor, muchas gracias." Mu hizo una reverencia de respeto al Sacerdote que comenzó a alejarse.  
"Sin embargo, debes tener claras algunas cosas..." dijo Makutí sin amenazar. "Para poder obtener respuestas, debemos estar seguros de aquello que queremos preguntar." Respondiendo a la reverencia, Makutí le dijo. "Te veré el día de mañana, Mu."  
A paso lento, Makutí se alejó hasta perderse entre las sombras. Mu dejó pasar unos momentos antes de volver de nueva cuenta su rostro hacia el Templo y se preguntó si las respuestas que buscaba estarían adentro de ese templo.  
Alejándose del lugar, se acercó hasta el campamento improvisado por los peregrinos.  
La muchedumbre comenzaba a descansar, aunque la mayoría de la gente que le rodeaba tenía por lo menos veinte días allí en espera del nuevo milagro. El olor y la concentración del gentío era algo apenas soportable... ¿cómo es que el hombre arriesgara tanto por su bien? ¿su tranquilidad, su reposo?  
Esa noche pudo ver a una mujer que lloraba ante su hija que presentaba una pierna totalmente gangrenada... ¡era un verdadero milagro que la gangrena no hubiera acabado con la niña!   
La pequeña ni siquiera podía llorar más, el dolor y el cansancio hacían que el llanto de la niña fuera sólo un leve quejido, más parecido al estertor de un animalito muriendo, que nada más. El llanto de ambas, seco. Mu se dio media vuelta para no pensar más en ello y poder dormir, pero justo enfrente de él veía como un niño de vientre voluminoso mamaba el seco pecho de su madre, las moscas hacían un banquete del niño que parecía más un cadáver que un ser vivo. La madre mostraba los signos de inanición también, con piel frágil y casi pegada a los huesos evidenciando una verdad terrible: los débiles son las primeras víctimas de la pobreza.  
Un estremecimiento recorrió a Mu, cerrando los ojos. Todas estas personas venían buscando un bien, y mucha otra gente había sido bendecida por estos milagros... ¿porqué esta inquietud?  
Sin darse cuenta, Mu logró conciliar finalmente el sueño.  
Y una vez más, sin invitación, éste fue invadido por esa presencia fuerte que suplicaba ayuda durante sus noches, que le había sacado de Jamir y el cual, se iba haciendo cada vez más inevitable, a pesar de ello, Mu ahora estaba preparado.  
"Si hay alguien... ¡qué me ayude!" Repitió su súplica eterna aquella voz.  
"Yo, yo quiero ayudarte." dijo Mu a aquella misteriosa voz que le visitaba cada vez más frecuentemente, con fuerza, haciendo brillar su cosmo con la mayor calidez y luz posible, algo que pudiera consolar el sentimiento de desesperación que aquella voz transmitía.  
"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendida la voz del sueño. "¿Quién es?"  
"Mi nombre es Mu y quiero ayudarte... he escuchado tú súplica estos últimos meses y estoy buscándote, pero necesito saber ¿quién eres? ¿porqué necesitas ayuda?"  
No hubo respuesta. La vozde su sueño enmudeció misteriosamente.  
"¿Sigues allí? ¿No puedes responderme? ¡Dame una señal!"  
Pero Mu no escuchó ninguna respuesta. Y por vez primera desde que estuviera acercándose a la Villa, Mu logró dormir sin ninguna pesadilla.

Y así, el amanecer sorprendió a Mu.  
Unas cuantas horas después, Mu recibió un plato de parte de una de las personas que estaban a su lado de hojuelas de trigo y un poco de miel.  
"Darle esto no me hará más pobre." Dijo la mujer que le diera el plato con una sonrisa.  
Tras terminar el plato de desayuno, Mu se dirigió hacia un río donde encontró a mucha gente lavándose las cabezas y lo más que pudieran del cuerpo. Mu lavó su cuerpo y se daba cuenta de que, en medio de sus problemas y desesperación, la cercanía de la aparición del Niño Dios hacía que la gente se sintiera más aliviada y amable.  
Hacia media mañana, Mu se encaminó al templo donde la noche anterior se encontrara con Makutí. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que el sacerdote no le esperaba allí.  
Mu se sentó en uno de los escalones a esperar la aparición del sacerdote. Observó con curiosidad, en un momento, el paso del hombre que le detuviera en la entrada de la Villa, el hombre llamado Kantar, el cual iba acompañado por Prabtú. El primero vio a Mu sentado en los escalones y se saludaron ambos con una inclinación de cabeza.  
"No confía en mí." Pensó Mu entrecerrando sus ojos.  
"No hay que perderle de vista." Dijo Kantar a Prabtú.  
Ambos hombres se alejaron. Mu, sin poder determinar de manera exacta si lo que percibía era un extraño cosmo de pronto se volvió hacia atrás encontrándose con el sacerdote parado detrás de él. El Carnero Dorado se puso de pie rápidamente ante esto.  
"Buenos días, amigo mío. Veo que eres puntual." dijo el sacerdote.  
Inclinándose, Mu respondió.  
"Estoy aquí por su recomendación, Makutí."  
Asintiendo Makutí agregó.  
"Confío en que hayas podido descansar bien y que la gente a tu alrededor haya podido dejarte dormir."

Mu no perdía detalle de cada inflexión de la voz del hombre, intentando determinar la causa de aquello que le hacía sentir esa alarma en este hombre que, por otra parte, se mostraba tan afable y tan indefenso.  
"Al principio fue difícil, debo admitir, pero finalmente logré hacerlo." Respondió finalmente el Carnero Dorado a la observación del sacerdote.  
"Si, cerrar los ojos a veces no resulta tan difícil como pensamos." Respondió Makutí.  
"¿Fue un reproche?" se preguntó en su mente Mu. "¿Qué quiso decir?"  
"Pero en fin..." dijo Makutí volviéndose hacia la puerta del templo extrayendo una llave para abrir las pesadas puertas. "A lo que has venido."  
Introduciendo la llave a la puerta, con aire pesado y con un crujido las puertas del templo se abrieron. El olor a incienso invadió el olfato de Mu, y sin necesidad de mucha luz, pues sus ojos eran poderosos, pudo distinguir el fulgor de tributos que había dentro.  
¡Miles! ¡Miles de ofrendas dedicadas al templo y su patrón!  
"Adelante, pasa..." invitó Makutí. "Ven."  
Con movimientos pausados, Makutí se arrastró hacia dentro del templo con Mu siguiéndole a una distancia cautelosa.  
Velas, ofrendas de incienso y algunas en metal, flores de todos los colores, prendas de vestir, todas y cada una eran incontables en sí, que asombrosamente, todas significaban algo.  
"Es la manera de nosotros de agradecer los favores de un dios." Dijo Makutí. "Siempre puede parecer algo absurdo ofrecer un regalo a alguien que lo tiene todo, tanto como para incluso, darnos ¿no es verdad?"  
Mu estaba asombrado, acomodado todo en un orden cuidadoso, las ofrendas y agradecimientos formaban una columna que casi cubrían por completo ambas paredes del templo casi hasta el techo. Makutí se adelantó mientras Mu se arrodillaba a observar el detalle de ofrendas, tan variada como una flor violeta marchita hasta encontrar monedas y collares que parecían tener un cierto valor.  
"La gente es generosa cuando los dioses cumplen su propósito."  
Mu dejó una flor en su sitio, mientras veía hacia Makutí que seguía su camino hacia el fondo del templo.  
"¿Su 'propósito'?" preguntó Mu sin comprender. "¿Cuál es el propósito que los dioses tienen?"  
Makutí caminó hasta llegar al fondo del templo.  
"Pues creo que lo has visto desde que venías en camino, ¿no es así?" preguntó el sacerdote. "Y en cierta forma, ante todas estas muestras de agradecimiento, pues es más aparente."  
Mu se puso de pie mientras caminaba lentamente observando ambos lados del templo tan lleno de ofrendas.  
"Los dioses están para confortar al humano, para darle aquello que solo por su gracia podemos obtener." Dijo Makutí con solemnidad. "En verdad no veo ninguna necesidad de dioses si no fuera así."  
Mu se volvió hacia Makutí, el cual ahora encendía algunas velas en el altar y se arrodillaba con las manos juntas mientras tocaba una campana dorada. En silencio, Makutí se puso a orar, mientras Mu se acercó hasta el lentamente.

Allí, en el altar principal se encontraba una estatua. Pero era la estatua de una divinidad que no conocía.  
Evidentemente representando a un infante, tenía características diferentes a lo que había visto... en deidades. Ojos rasgados, brazos fuertes y piernas pequeñas. La nariz del ídolo recordaba a la suya propia. Los ojos, rasgados como los suyos. Cabello pequeño y vuelto hacia arriba. El corazón de Mu comenzó a palpitar al notar el detalle en la frente del ídolo... entre ceja y ceja, separadas por un breve espacio ¡dos lunares lemurianos adornaban la frente del ídolo!  
"¡No... no puede ser!" pensó para sus adentros Mu con sorpresa. "¿Qué es esto?"  
Mientras que Makutí, en su oración frunció el ceño. Los signos no habían mentido, el extraño había venido a impedir la labor del Niño Dios... ¡tendría que ser detenido!

_Continúa..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO V  
NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA**

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras atardecía, Mu meditaba Intentaba controlar la ansiedad que le provocaba estar tan cerca de la causa y fin de su viaje, la imagen de ese niño, de sus rasgos lemurianos le llenaban de más preguntas.  
El nerviosismo se sentía en toda la Villa y la gente se preparaba cada vez más. Asombrosamente, aún entre tanta miseria y carencias, la gente se comenzaba a arreglar, de acuerdo a sus posibilidades, preparándose a la aparición del afamado Niño Dios.  
"¡El Niño Dios!" pensó con una mezcla de ideas que era difícil de esclarecer. "No existe tal." La conclusión se desprendía del hecho de negar que él mismo pudiera serlo... sin embargo ¿acaso no era más que humano?  
A lo largo de los pasados días, Mu había tenido oportunidad de recorrer la villa en compañía de Makutí.  
Makutí era un hombre que intrigaba a Mu. El aire de enigma que rodeaba al anciano le causaba desconfianza, le molestaban las frases que parecían quedar a medias, una manía que el viejo adoptaba cuando hablaba con él y él intentaba indagar un poco más. Claro, siendo el sacerdote principal era obvio que supiera más que el resto de los aldeanos; pero de cualquier forma a veces su forma de callar le parecía a Mu escandalosa. Y de alguna manera se sentía manipulado, pues lejos de sentirse tranquilo ante estos silencios, Mu sentía que su alma se angustiaba y su corazón brincaba con ansiedad, era en esos momentos cuando deseaba utilizar todos sus poderes y forzar una respuesta... ¡qué difícil le resultaba contener sus emociones!  
"Dime Mu" preguntó Makutí al joven uno de esos días anteriores. "¿No crees que los dioses deben tener una utilidad para nosotros los humanos?"  
Mu no supo que responder ante lo extraño de esta pregunta. Tantas cosas consideradas podían sonar de una manera u otra de acuerdo a como se les describiera, aunque ciertamente no estaba acostumbrado a cuestionar la voluntad de los dioses... ¡cuánto menos su utilidad a la humanidad!  
"Me parece que es más justo si ambos nos somos útiles, los hombres a los dioses y los dioses a los hombres." Concluyó respondiendo tras hacer una medición de su propia misión y lo que esperaba de los dioses. Como Santo de Athena, su obligación radicaba en servir a su diosa, y sin embargo, la misión de ellos no giraba a partir de un deseo personal de la diosa, sino en una misión que parecía trascenderla y que, a final de cuentas, beneficiaba a todos los hombres como género.  
Makutí se carcajeó francamente. Mu le observó cuestionándolo.  
"¿Qué he dicho que parezca tan gracioso?" preguntó El Carnero Dorado sintiendo la mordida de la molestia que se manifestó en un sonrojo.  
Makutí ante el cuestionamiento le miró, su actitud era de franca burla ante lo que interpretó como ingenuidad de parte de Mu. Asumiendo una actitud seria una vez más, habló al hombre de cabellos morados.  
"¿Verdaderamente crees que los hombres podamos serles útiles a los dioses?" y no inesperadamente, Makutí volvió a indagar en los pensamientos y las convicciones de Mu con otra pregunta. "¿Qué podemos dar de vuelta en nuestra insignificancia a los dioses que son tan perfectos?"  
Mu le miró y le dijo  
"Nuestra fe, por principio."  
Esto lo dijo convencido. Makutí se sonrió francamente ahora, pero el gesto no era de burla, sino de satisfacción.  
"¡Ah!" y señalando a la gente, el sacerdote respondió. "¡Tienes mucha razón! Es un cambio justo... nosotros creemos en los dioses y ellos nos tienen que dar de vuelta un favor, pequeño para ellos, tan grande para nosotros."  
Se detuvieron frente a una mujer cubierta por una túnica, levantó su rostro al escuchar que se aproximaban a ella y preguntó:  
"¿Quién está ahí?" su voz reflejaba temor. Sus pupilas eran blancas, no había brillo en sus ojos, era evidente que era ciega. "¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó de nueva cuenta insegura mientras lanzaba sus manos hacia delante intentando encontrar aquello que la estaba angustiando.  
"No te preocupes, mujer..." respondió Makutí. "No estamos aquí para dañarte, estamos aquí para todo lo contrario."  
Prabtú se acercó llevando una charola con agua y arroz a la mujer.  
"Es poco, pero te servirá."  
La mujer se llenó de lágrimas en los ojos y con voz agradecida le dijo a Makutí.  
"¡Qué los dioses les bendiga! ¡Se merecen lo mejor!"  
Siguiendo su camino, Makutí y Mu intercambiaron impresiones.  
"¿No te parece tan paradójico que los que menos tienen sean los que se conformen con más poco?"  
"¿Cómo sabía que esa mujer no tenía precisamente para comer?" preguntó Mu asombrado.  
"Yo sé muchas cosas, Mu. Toda la gente que llega aquí tiene necesidades, aunque algunos son los más pobres de entre todos. Yo vigilo cada movimiento de las personas que están en esta villa... _de todos y cada uno_." Concluyó tras la pausa mirándolo de reojo sin desviar ni detener su andar, algo que el Santo de Athena hizo de igual forma.  
Mu supo que eso le incluía, y aunque su rango de Santo Dorado debiera hacerle sentir tranquilo ante tales sugerencias, Makutí era un ser que le causaba un estremecimiento.  
Durante los días anteriores la sensación de ser vigilado le había acompañado, como Santo Dorado, su Sexto Sentido difícilmente se equivocaba, ahora lo podía comprobar. Lo que le inquietaba era el hecho de que hasta ahora que escuchaba las palabras de Makutí, había sido capaz de comprobar lo que su percepción le indicaba, pero... ¡que no pudo corroborar con ayuda de sus avanzados sentidos! Una hazaña poco común, quienquiera que fuera capaz de esconderse de sus ojos o de sus oídos, era alguien con un poder grande... No podían ser ni Kantar ni Prabtú, a ellos les reconocía cada vez que estaban cerca. Lo había confirmado, estos seres estaban entrenados en el Cosmos, eso era seguro. Por supuesto, Makutí lo estaba también.  
Durante las noches anteriores, sin embargo, Mu había logrado avanzar en sus investigaciones. Tras la vista del ídolo exhibido en el altar del templo de la Villa de la Luna Roja, al Carnero Dorado no le quedó duda alguna del origen del 'Niño Dios'.  
Sus sueños ahora eran menos intensos en sufrimiento, poco a poco, Mu había logrado entablar una amistad con la voz del infante que antes estuviera tan lleno de desesperación.  
"¿De verdad estás aquí por mí?" preguntaba el Niño con esperanzas.  
"Sí, tus gritos de auxilio me alcanzaron hasta mi hogar... muy lejos de aquí."  
"¿Cómo puedo saber que esto no me lo estoy imaginando?" preguntó la voz del niño con temor.  
"Porque no lo estás haciendo, eso tú lo sabes, porque tú presencia en mi mente ahora es tan fuerte como la mía en la tuya."  
En ocasiones, la conversación se podía tornar un poco difícil.  
"¿Esta noche me llevarás?" preguntaba el niño.  
En una evidente posición difícil, Mu guardaba silencio.  
"¿Porqué esperas tanto tiempo? ¿Porqué no me llevas hoy?" Preguntaba el niño abstraído en sí mismo, interesado en lo suyo y de manera tenaz.  
Mu no sabía como explicarlo. Pero no podía distinguir donde se encontraba realmente. Sin embargo, durante la primera noche después del ritual, el niño sería guardado dentro del templo, y entonces podría llevárselo.  
"¡Porque eres mentira!" respondía la voz en la cabeza de Mu decepcionado al no recibir una explicación satisfactoria del que decía ser su salvador. "Porque eres un sueño mío..." Concluía con voz apagada.  
Y la voz guardaba entonces silencio toda la noche.  
Mu se había dado cuenta de que un cosmos poderoso impedía que pudiera entrar al Templo usando su teletransportación, parecido al del Patriarca que protegía al Santuario. Pero estaba decidido... ¡esta sería la noche!  
La adrenalina y el nerviosismo llenó finalmente la noche. El campamento se había convertido en un gigante que se movía pesadamente a lo largo de la pequeña villa hasta la explanada frente al templo de la Villa.  
El batir de los tambores comenzó a dar una atmósfera diferente al sitio, y la gente, moviéndose al compás de estos, cantaba adorando con gran expectación al objeto de su fe que haría su aparición esa misma noche.  
Mu no había visto en todo el día a Makutí, y eso de alguna forma le preocupaba, sabía que el sacerdote le había vigilado durante todo el día y que por tanto el control no estaba en sus manos, sino en manos de el anciano y sus colaboradores. Su poderoso cosmos había prevenido que pudiera encontrar al Niño durante los días anteriores, éste tendría que intuir las intenciones del Carnero Dorado.  
La música llegó a un crescendo y las puertas del templo finalmente se abrieron.

Mu, y la multitud, atentos fijaron sus ojos en las figuras que venían cargando una tabla llena de flores y de oro. En medio, sentado con un dejo de tristeza y de temor, con un sombrero de plumas de color rojo que cubría su frente, el Niño Dios, idéntico a la estatua, hizo su aparición.  
Hubo una ovación de la gente que se inclinó en reverencia ante la aparición de este. Todos, menos Mu, el cual, alto, permaneció como una roca firme ante la corriente de un río. Los cargadores del Niño Dios permanecieron con su vista fija al frente, aparentemente ignorantes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras de detrás de ellos, vestido con larga túnica verde y otro penacho de largas plumas, y cara pintada con marcas que le daban un aspecto casi felino, el anciano sacerdote de la Villa miraba también con su mirada perdida, con actitud casi arrogante y, curiosamente, entregada, como a un punto que nadie más que él pudiera observar.  
Llegando hasta el frente del Niño y de la multitud, Makutí levantó sus brazos. Mu se sintió sorprendido al notar que en su hombro también mostraba una formación de estrellas desconocidas, muy parecidas a las que Kantar y Prabtú tenían. Como en los dos casos anteriores, la formación de estrellas era desconocida para Mu.  
"¡Humildes adoradores del Niño Dios!" gritó Makutí con una energía descomunal para alguien de su edad, observó Mu, correspondida con una ovación de la multitud. "¡La razón por la que se encuentran aquí está entre nosotros! ¡Hoy es la noche en que su vida cambiará por su fe!"  
La gente aplaudió, había llantos entre algunos, la emoción era muy fuerte.  
"¡Algunos vienen desde muy lejos para pedir salud! ¡Otros quieren tener una esperanza para seguir adelante! No se preocupen, el Niño Dios está aquí para cumplir sus peticiones...

"El ritmo de la música cambió. Ahora su ritmo era menos dramático. La gente se arrodilló una vez más y tocaron con su frente el suelo. De debajo de su túnica, Makutí sacó un vial de madera. Con precisión casi automática, Kantar y Prabtú bajaron la tabla donde llevaban al Niño Dios.  
Makutí retiró el penacho del dios, mostrando su cabello rojo y corto. Sus lunares que denotaban su origen Lemuriano. Con gesto de rendición, el niño aceptó beber el líquido que Makutí le ofreciera. Tras beberlo, Prabtú y Kantar volvieron a elevar la tabla.  
"Y ahora... ¡silencio!" ordenó Makutí con gesto grandilocuente. La música calló y la gente, postrada esperó. Mu observó la asombrosa vista de ver a cientos de personas arrodilladas en silencio casi milagroso ¡hasta los niños obedecían! Y luego fijó su atención en el Niño.  
Su postura había cambiado, parecía tenso, sus ojos se volvieron inexpresivos... perdidos. Un gran brillo comenzó a salir del cuerpo del niño deidad y con un grito una explosión se sintió en todo el aire.  
Su cabeza brilló de gran forma, como si fuera un sol.  
La explosión de energía sorprendió a Mu, que por lo sensible de sus sentidos pudo percibirla en una magnitud diferente y mucho más vívida. A su mente acudieron imágenes de gente como él, como el niño, que corría con desesperación, con dolor. Una isla. Un mar revuelto. Un intenso calor. Y el niño... ¡Kiki! Ahora sabía que así se llamaba, entre adultos que le protegían. Mu se volvió hacia la multitud, grandes objetos de la villa se elevaron.

"Esto... ¡esto es una explosión de energía psicokinética!" exclamó para sus adentros Mu. "Este niño... ¡es un lemuriano! ¿Cómo le encontraron?" se preguntó para sus adentros.  
"¡Si alguien pudiera...!" se escuchó dentro de su mente la voz de Kiki. "...¡Qué me lleve de aquí! ¡Prefiero morir! ¡Auxilio!"  
La gente lloró en fervor religioso cuando algunos enfermos fueron levantados por los aires por el cosmos aumentado y sin control de Kiki.  
"¡Veo!" comenzó a escuchar Mu entre la gente la voz de la mujer que viera hacía unos días. "¡Esto es un milagro! ¡Puedo ver!"  
"¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija ya camina!"  
"¡Mi dolor ha desaparecido!" gritaba otra persona.  
Cientos de expresiones de este tipo se comenzaron a escuchar. Mu no podía fijar su vista en un solo sitio sin notar que algo así se escuchaba. Y en efecto, el había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con mucha gente durante estos días y sabía que los milagros que el estaba mirando estaban ocurriendo en verdad... ¡qué no había lugar a un fraude!  
Mu cerró sus ojos leyendo el cosmo de Kiki, notó con preocupación que éste se estaba disminuyendo de manera muy dramática. El hecho de explotar su energía de esa forma era peligroso para el niño. ¡Lo sería para cualquiera, pues Kiki estaba explotando el Cosmo de su vida! La fe y la energía vital del niño se combinaban de tal forma que podía impartir dones de salud a aquellos que lo necesitaban... pero a un precio demasiado alto para el pequeño. ¡Mu no lo permitiría más.!  
Quizo dar un paso adelante con decisión, pero notó que Makutí lo miraba fijamente, Mu se volvió hacia la gente que lloraba agradecida. Pero que era demasiada.  
"No." Pensó Mu para sus adentros. "No puedo hacer nada por ahora... pero durante la noche ¡durante la noche tomaré a Kiki conmigo!" Pensó con la esperanza de que esta noche no fuera la última del pequeño y que la brillantez de su vida y de su cosmo no se extinguiera como una estrella en el espacio.  
Tras algunos momentos, Kiki se desplomó en la tabla, exhausto. Vacío. Makutí observó al niño. Moviendo su mano de forma sutil hace que Prabtú y Kantar lo llevaran dentro del Templo para pasar la noche.  
La gente llorando y sollozando pide de vuelta al niño. Viendo sus necesidades cubiertas y el prodigio delante de ellos, ha cambiado de pronto todo su fervor por codicia. No es ahora solo salud lo que quieren, también riquezas, otros belleza, otros poder. Makutí levanta los brazos con autoridad.  
"¡El Niño Dios ha concedido aquello por lo que vinieron!" y con un cosmo brillante y fuerte agrega "¡Niños, otros han llegado hasta aquí como ustedes con desesperación y cansancio! Ellos no han podido llegar hasta aquí esta noche... ¡démosles la oportunidad que ustedes han tenido de experimentar el amor de los dioses en su vida! El Niño Dios por esta noche no regresará... ¡pero mañana estará aquí para repartir los dones que buscan aquellos que le necesitan!"  
En medio del calor religioso, la multitud entiende a regañadientes. Se ha dado cuenta de que durante esa noche no obtendrán nada más. Algunos, están conformes, otros, deciden quedarse esa noche para poder estar cerca del Niño Dios en su próxima aparición.  
Lentamente, muy lentamente, la procesión se retira tras la desaparición de Makutí, finalmente tras las pesadas puertas del templo. Al volver a sus sitios, la primera parte del campamento se da cuenta de que sus antiguos lugares han sido ocupados ya por el remanente de este, que ha avanzado como si de una fila se tratara. Hay algunos pequeños disturbios, pero un cosmo muy especial cubre a la Villa esta noche, que tranquiliza los ánimos de la gente. Finalmente, dos o tres horas antes del amanecer, el silencio y la calma llegan finalmente a la aldea.

Los sonidos propios de la selva son los que llenan la noche. Y una sombra se mueve con rapidez. Frente al templo, finalmente ha llegado Mu de Aries. Vestido como viajó durante toda su travesía, ropa de campesino y sombrero tradicional de China, abre las puertas combinando su fuerza con su psicokinesis.  
"¡Kiki!" grita con su cosmo al cosmo del Niño Dios. "¡Estoy aquí! ¡Te lo dije, he venido por ti!"  
El eco de sus pasos y un profundo silencio es todo lo que obtiene por respuesta. Con resolución da unos pasos hasta llegar en medio del templo, cuando unas pequeñas llamas que se encienden a la altura del altar se prenden. Esas llamas prenden los pabilos de las veladoras de enfrente, y con rapidez prenden el resto de las veladoras del Templo como si se tratara de arte de magia.  
Mu no está sorprendido. Delante de él, sentado en una silla que parecería el de un pequeño rey en medio de una construcción colosal, se encuentra Kiki. Se nota cansado, pero en su mirada y en sus ojos está la sorpresa y la esperanza de ver que la voz que escuchaba era real, y que materializado delante de él puede aún haber esperanza para salir de ese sitio.

"Entonces... ¡era real!" dice en voz baja. Su cansancio le impide demostrar y sentir la alegría como lo desearía. Frente a él, Kantar y Prabtú guardan al viejo Makutí, aún en traje ceremonial.  
"Hola Mu..." dice Makutí con tranquilidad calculada. "Te estábamos esperando."  
"Si, lo sabía." responde Mu con tensión.  
"No me sorprende." Agrega a su vez el sacerdote. "No nos has podido engañar, desde que llegaste ha quedado claro a lo que has venido."  
Mu toma su sombrero y lo tira al suelo desafiante. Con una sonrisa levanta su rostro al sacerdote y sus guardaespaldas.  
"¡Pero!" se sorprende Prabtú al ver el rostro del Carnero Dorado "¡Su frente!"  
Kantar se vuelve hacia Makutí y exclama  
"¡Pero señor! ¡Vea su frente! ¡Esas marcas!"  
"¡Yo soy Mu, Santo Dorado del Carnero a las órdenes de la Diosa Athenea!" exclama Mu explotando su cosmos. "¡No se interpongan en mi camino!"  
El cosmos del Santo hizo tambalearse a las estatuas y a las ofrendas contenidas dentro del templo.  
"¡No quiero dañarlos!" amenaza el Carnero mientras camina confiado hacia sus rivales. "Si saben a que he venido, lo mejor será que no intenten detenerme... ¡o los lastimaré!"  
"¿De verdad?" pregunta Makutí sonriendo confiado. "¿Tú crees eso?"  
"¿Qué?" se detiene asombrado Mu al sentir dos cosmos elevándose peligrosamente.  
Los ídolos del templo se estremecen, y piezas de cobre llegan hasta donde se encuentran Prabtú y Kantar.  
"¿Qué es esto?"  
Makutí brilla con energía y con paciencia, se pone un casco y un pectoral sin tomarlas con las manos, usando solo el cosmos de su cuerpo, que es considerable.  
"¡Mu!" dice Makutí finalmente volviéndose. Su estatura, aumentada. Su cosmo, más brillante y amenazador.  
"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Fingía su estatura encorvándose!" piensa Mu asombrado. "¡Y ese cosmos! ¡Es terrible! ¡Se ha incrementado de un momento al otro!"  
"Nosotros somos los Guardianes de la Villa de la Luna Roja." Dice Makutí.  
Con armaduras de Bronce, Kantar se pone al frente de Makutí con un casco del que sobresalen dos colmillos de marfil.  
"Yo soy Kantar... ¡Descendiente de Ganesha, el Elefante!"  
Un segundo cosmos se une al de Kantar con gran estruendo. Portando una pesada armadura de piedra y bronce, Prabtú exclama:  
"Yo soy Prabtú... ¡Descendiente de Hanuman, el Rey Mono!"  
Con un casco negro de obsidiana y bronce, Makutí da un paso adelante entre los dos imponentes gigantes.  
"¡Yo soy descendiente del espíritu de La Pantera!" dice Makutí. "¡Y nosotros impediremos que te lleves de aquí al Dios que decidió caminar entre nosotros!"

_Concluirá…_


	6. Capítulo 6 Final

La selva rara vez se encuentra silenciosa como esta noche... como presintiendo una catástrofe, la naturaleza espera el desenlace de un combate que se ha ido preparando desde hace varias noches.  
  
El punto crítico se encuentra en algún punto de las selvas norteñas de La India, cerca de la frontera con Nepal... en una pequeña aldea que, de no ser por los acontecimientos acontecidos en los últimos meses, sería desconocida para cualquiera de nosotros... Lo cierto es que, se ha rumorado que un enviado de los dioses ha llegado a impartir la justicia de los dioses a ésta.  
  
De alguna forma, esta apreciación es correcta, sin embargo, en apariencia, se ha tomado al llegado de manera errónea, la impartición de justicia está comenzando esta misma noche. Dentro de la Villa de la Luna Roja, se encuentra un templo en el que convergen los augurios y la tensión de esta noche.  
  
Un fulgor multicolor emana de este edificio, y algunos de los feligreses que se han reunido en dicha villa buscando un favor de los dioses se preguntan temerosos lo que está ocurriendo.  
  
"Me llevaré a ése niño, que no es un dios" dice de manera pausada Mú a los tres imponente guardias. Detrás de ellos, el niño yace exhausto, con lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos, pero sin fuerzas para exclamar nada más. "No hagan esto de la manera dificil, por favor."  
  
"¡No lo permitiremos!" grita el imponente sacerdote Makutí, con negra armadura.   
  
"Que así sea..." dice en voz baja el poderoso Mú... ¡Santo Dorado de Aries!  
  
[b]CAPITULO VI  
  
ARIES: HEROISMO[/b]  
  
Los cuerpos de Prabtú y Kantar brillan de manera amenazante. Fuertes cosmos entrechocan y se encuentran con una fuerte luz dorada emanando del poderoso Santo de Oro.  
  
"Crystal... Wall" dice Mú de manera pausada extendiendo sus brazos enfrente de sí. Una dorada y casi transparente pared de cosmo aparece frente a él.  
  
"¡Tonto!" grita Kantar. "¡Luchar con nosotros es una estupidez! ¡Ni siquiera nada protege tu cuerpo!" con furia, el gigante de casco con colmillos se lanza con todas sus fuerzas contra el, aparentemente, desprotegido, Lemuriano.  
  
"¡Espera Kantar!" grita Makutí. "¡El no está..."  
  
A gran velocidad, Kantar choca contra la poderosa Crystal Wall de Mú, siendo rechazado al instante.  
  
"¡Argh!" Envuelto en pequeños rayos que recorren su cuerpo como si de electricidad se tratara, Kantar cae con un gesto de dolor, mientras que humo y un olor a ozono se desprenden de él.  
  
"¡Cómo siempre!" grita Prabtú, quien se vuelve hacia Mú ahora distinguiendo de manera clara un fulgor dorado que impide el paso de cualquier cosa hasta donde se encuentra Mú.  
  
"Ahora pueden verlo." dice Mú sonriendo. "Mi técnica es impenetrable... me protege una barrera de energía que puede regresar sus ataques... una vez más, les pido que me permitan llevar al niño ¡el no les pertenece!"  
  
"Ugh..." dice el poderoso coloso Kantar moviéndose.  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunta asombrado Mú al ver al gigante recuperarse del choque.  
  
Makutí sonríe viendo la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Mú.  
  
"No nos subestimes, extraño... no somos tan insignificantes como creés..."  
  
Ya de pie, Kantar observa que su armadura no tiene ningún daño.   
  
"Y el niño es ¡nuestro!" dice Makutí con autoridad. "El es la justicia divina que nos es debida..."  
  
Levantando su báculo ritual, el cosmo del Sacerdote se eleva a un nivel temible.  
  
"¿Qué es esto? ¡Qué cosmo tan grande!"  
  
"Kantar... Prabtú, muestrenle a nuestro invitado el error de sus intenciones..."  
  
Revitalizados e imponentes, ambos guerreros observan a Mú de manera amenazante. Tanto Prabtú como Kantar se lanzan ambos contra Mú y su Crystal Wall...  
  
La onda de choque con esta destroza los vidrios del templo en un instante, sin embargo, para sorpresa de Mú, ni el descendiente de Ganesha ni el de Hanuman son rechazados por la Crystal Wall... aún impenetrable para ellos, siguen golpeando sin recibir de vuelta la fuerza de sus golpes...  
  
"¿Cómo es esto posible?" viendo más allá, Makutí se encuentra sumido en una especie de oración, canalizando su cosmo hacia sus dos guerreros. "¡Este hombre es muy poderoso! Acabaré con esto de manera rápida..."  
  
Mú cierra los ojos para usar su teletransportación hasta donde Kiki se encuentra y llevárselo de allí evitando una vez más un choque directo con los guerreros. Sin embargo, el Carnero Dorado abre los ojos asombrado... ¡el cosmo de Makutí impide su paso!  
  
Abriendo los ojos, Makutí vuelve a tomar el vial de su cinturón y se acerca hasta Kiki...  
  
"¡Deténte, Makutí! ¡No sabes lo qué haces!"  
  
"¿Creés eso en verdad?" pregunta Makutí sin mirar al Carnero Dorado. "Una vez más, mi buen amigo... ¡estás equivocado!"  
  
Levantando al casi inerte niño, Kiki bebe con renuencia la droga que hace explotar su cosmo, recibiendo en su cuerpo una dósis doble de la acostumbrada. Una vez más, los ojos de Kiki se ponen en blanco y una luz dorada intensísima emana de su cabeza y su cuerpo.  
  
"¡¡¡ARGHHHH!!!" Grita Kiki desde su espíritu.   
  
El grito tan fuerte del poderoso niño Lemuriano tiene el efecto de una nota alta en una copa de cristal. Pequeñas cuarteaduras aparecen en la Pared de Cristal del Santo Dorado.  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunta Mú asombrado.  
  
La combinación de la sorpresa y el ataque inesperado de Kiki, así como la embestida de los dos poderosos guerreros terminan por romper la, aparentemente, impenetrable muralla de Mú. Fragmentos dorados que desaparecen al contacto con el suelo. Como si de una tsunami se tratara, los descendientes del Elefante y del Gorila llegan hasta Mú y comienzan el castigo. Magnificados por el cosmo de Makutí, su velocidad empieza a ser comparable con la de los Santos de Oro.  
  
Mú, ante la fuerza del ataque cae recibiendo el castigo. Mientras que Kiki, tras la explosión de energía, de manera catatónica permanece, con la vista en blanco, observando a un punto inexistente perdido en el interior de su devastada mente. Y las carcajadas de Makutí comienzan a impregnar el lugar con un eco siniestro.  
  
"¿Por...porqué?" pregunta Mú aún recibiendo el castigo. Makutí sorprendido detiene su risa y observa con interés el bulto en que se ha convertido la pelea.  
  
"¡Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! ¡Tú que eres un demonio de engaño que ha venido a llevarse el regalo que nos ha dado dios a nosotros!" dice como un fanático lleno de odio.  
  
"¿Qué... qué dices?" pregunta Mú mientras un golpe de Prabtú le alcanza el rostro.  
  
"¡Has venido tomando la apariencia de nuestros niño dios para confundirnos! ¡Has venido a terminar con la esperanza de la humanidad! Y eso no lo podemos permitir... no lo perdonaré..." vuelve a gritar con fervor y pasión el sacerdote Pantera.  
  
"Eso... es..." responde Mú con dificultad "...¡una mentira!"  
  
Para sorpresa de Prabtú y de Kantar, Mú lucha por levantarse.  
  
"¡Esto es imposible!" piensa con sorpresa Prabtú.  
  
"¿Quién es este hombre?" pregunta en voz alta Kantar con sorpresa.  
  
La sombra de la duda atraviesa por las mentes de los dos poderosos guerreros.  
  
"Es evidente... ¡qué este hombre es más poderoso de lo que creémos, Kantar!" grita en medio de la pelea Prabtú.  
  
"¡No lo escuchen!" grita Makutí. "¡El es el demonio de mentiras que ha venido a destrozar nuestra fé, el Niño es un Dios que ha venido a regalarnos sus dones!"  
  
Apoyando ahora firmemente su rodilla en el suelo, Mú logra ponerse más o menos de pie al momento que dice:  
  
"Makutí... ¿porqué te empeñas en decir que Kiki es un dios? ¡El es sólo un niño!" Y volviendo su mirada con ceño fruncido, Mú declara. "¡Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie!"  
  
Impresionados, tanto Prabtú como Kantar se hacen a un lado. La fortaleza, el poder y la decisión de Mú tiene el efecto de una avalancha en la fé de los guerreros.  
  
"Pero está bien... si quieres que ofrezca pruebas... ¡te las daré!"  
  
Con este poderoso grito, el cuerpo de Mú explota en energía dorada que hace que Prabtú caiga sentado, mientras que Kantar y Makutí se cubren el rostro sorprendidos. Kiki, por su lado, sigue con su mirada perdida.  
  
La energía de Mú se torna tan intensa, que como si de una explosión de magma se tratara, el techo del templo explota liberándola... la gente alrededor del templo comienza a gritar asustada temiendo el final del mundo. La tierra bajo sus pies comienza a estremecerse y un sonido extraño... como un llamado a sus espíritus comienza a sentirse.  
  
"No hay manera de retroceder ahora, Makutí..." dice Mú lamentándose.  
  
"¡Las estrellas!" grita un hombre señalando al cielo. "¡Se nos caen encima!"  
  
Del cielo, una estrella brillante comienza a aproximarse haciéndose cada vez más brillante. La gente corre mientras que otra ora en fervor religioso haciendo las paces con sus dioses.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?" pregunta en voz alta Kantar viendo justo arriba del templo a través del orificio dejado por el surgimiento de energía del Caballero Dorado.   
  
"Eso es lo que Makutí ha llamado... Justicia Divina." dice Mú.  
  
Como si cientos de campanas de un templo sonaran al mismo tiempo, en el cielo se dibuja la figura de un carnero cuyo fulgor deslumbra una vez más a quienes observan dicho prodigio. Mú se vuelve hacia el cielo, y mientras los ojos de Prabtú se recuperan del deslumbramiento, comienza a distinguir algo sólido dentro de este... la misma figura del Carnero Dorado que se desprende ahora en pequeños fragmentos y vuelan hacia el cuerpo del hombre que recibiera todo el castigo.  
  
A velocidad prodigiosa, los ojos de Kantar y Prabtú pierden el detalle de cada movimiento de Mú, sin embargo, para Makutí no pasa desapercibido como el Caballero Mú se arma al fin con su poderosa armadura de Oro... ¡la armadura de Oro de Aries!  
  
Con un fulgor glorioso, como si se hubiese transfigurado de simple humano a un dios, Mú aparece desafiante y majestuoso ante sus rivales. Caminando de manera lenta, con un cosmo diferente respaldándole, la figura de un carnero aparece detrás de Mú, quien los observa con ojos envueltos en un fulgor dorado, la energía del cosmo hace volar su larga capa blanca, echando su cara al frente tan fuerte, que su cabello descubre su frente mostrando una vez más los característicos lunares de los descendientes de Lemuria... ¡el continente perdido!  
  
"Makutí, Prabtú, Kantar... ahora ven que no soy un demonio."  
  
"¿Quién eres?" pregunta Prabtú deslumbrado ante la elegancia del Caballero... en verdad, su apariencia ahora sería la de un enviado divino y no la de un demonio como Makutí dijera. "¿Y si este hombre estuviera diciendo la verdad?" se pregunta para sus adentros.  
  
"Yo soy, Mú, Santo de Oro de Aries a las órdenes de la diosa Athenea en el Santuario de Grecia." Responde el bello joven a la interrogante. "Una vez más les pido de la mejor forma que me entreguen a ese niño que no es un dios."  
  
"¡Mentira!" grita Kantar. "¡Nosotros hemos sido testigos de los prodigios! ¡Este niño realiza milagros!"  
  
"Es verdad..." responde Mú a Kantar, sintiendo su desesperación y su desilusión. "Los prodigios que Kiki ha realizado son en muchos casos reales, sin embargo, le cuestan muy caros. Alguien que no está entrenado en los caminos del Cosmo puede pagar un precio muy alto por esto. Y no solo eso, no todo lo ha hecho el, mucho también de esos milagros han sido logrados por la misma gente que viene!"  
  
"¿Qué dices?" pregunta Makutí ofendido. "¡Dices mentiras!"  
  
Mú se sonríe y dice.  
  
"Ahora verán que lo que el niño hace yo lo puedo hacer también..."  
  
Sin esfuerzo alguno, y sin brillo, Mú comienza a hacer flotar a los poderosos guerreros del Elefante y del Gorila, así como cientos de objetos al mismo tiempo. Con un esfuerzo mínimo, por igual, hace que sus cuerpos brillen, y de pronto, el cansancio de su esfuerzo en su lucha contra Mú desaparece en un santiamén. Poco a poco, les vuelve a bajar y los deja donde estaban.  
  
"¡Pero esto!" dice Kantar mientras se toca el cuerpo.  
  
"¡Es un milagro!" exclama incrédulo Prabtú ante las pruebas. Volviéndose hacia Makutí, Prabtú lo observa interrogante.  
  
"Verán, como pueden ver, yo soy parecido a ese niño y eso tiene una razón... ¡Ese niño y yo provenimos del mismo lugar!"  
  
Kantar abre los ojos asombrados, mientras que Prabtú no quita su vista de Makutí.  
  
"Tanto el como yo venimos de una tierra desaparecida hace muchos eones a causa de una guerra de los dioses, la catástrofre fué tan grande, que nuestra patria desapareció, solo dejando un pequeño fragmento de sí que ha sido deshonrada por gente malvada." En los ojos de Mú se dibujaron las imágenes mentales de la caída de Lemuria.  
  
"Nuestra patria era un lugar de bondad y curación, en verdad, el amor de los dioses se volcaba allí para todo aquel que se acercara... y no solo eso, allí fue donde nacieron, gracias a los avances de nuestros magos, las armaduras vivas que protegen los cuerpos de los guerreros de la diosa Athenea, como la que me cubre en estos momentos."  
  
"¿Athenea? ¿Dioses? ¿Guerra? ¿Qué dices?" pregunta Kantar ahora viendo interrogante a Makutí. "¿Qué es esto maestro?" pregunta el Elefante asombrado.  
  
"Responde Makutí... ¡tú lo sabes!" dice Mú desafiante.  
  
Makutí siente las miradas interrogantes de sus guerreros y el peso de la mirada dominante de Mú, y por un momento, siente la duda arrastrarse a su voluntad... Pero recuperándose de la sorpresa, de pronto dice.  
  
"¡Yo no sé nada!" grita Makutí "¡Y no tengo porqué seguir escuchando tus palabras de engaño! Estaba harto de no poder ayudar... de no tener respuestas concretas de parte de los dioses para ayudar a mi pueblo... ¿Qué tiene de malo obligar a los dioses a ayudarnos? ¿Porqué debemos esperar a su misericordia cuando es obvia su indiferencia? ¡Por eso YO estoy haciendo algo al respecto! Prabtú, Kantar... ¡ataquen al demonio que quiere arrebatarnos el bien!"  
  
Kantar y Prabtú se observan interrogantes entre sí. Observan a Mú quien los ve con paz y les dice.  
  
"Ustedes también saben qué hacer... ¿creén que con lo que les he demostrado no habría terminado con todo esto desde hace ya tiempo? Pero se los he dicho, no quiero lastimarles."  
  
Kantar y Prabtú escuchan a la voz del joven. Y en sus almas llegan a la verdadera respuesta.  
  
"No lo atacaremos, Makutí." dice Kantar bajando los brazos.  
  
"Por favor... ¡deseamos saber la verdad!" pide Prabtú.  
  
Mú observa a Makutí con esperanza. Y con una sonrisa le dice.  
  
"¿Lo ves, Makutí? La verdad siempre gana... Mi intención es la misma, no quiero dañarte, por favor, entrégame al niño..."  
  
"¡No!" susurra el sacerdote dándose cuenta de que su causa está perdida.  
  
Makutí baja su cabeza y su cosmo aumenta. Mú se sorprende al sentir las proporciones que de pronto está alcanzando la energía del sacerdote.  
  
"No eres el único con sorpresas aquí, Mú." Dice Makutí en voz alta. "Tú eres el que buscó esta confrontación... no yo."   
  
"¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunta Mú viendo hacia Prabtú y Kantar que, levantando sus hombros no aciertan a responder.  
  
Mú se vuelve hacia el sacerdote que ahora, como en una pervertida reflexión de la luz sagrada de la Armadura de Atenea, brilla con un cosmo negro y lleno de maldad. Los ojos del hombre se tornan rojos y su armadura de pantera desaparece dejándolo desnudo.  
  
"¡Sí los dioses no me ayudan a detenerte, combatiré el fuego con el fuego!" Y viendo a Mú con cara transfigurada dice. "Ojo por ojo... ¡diente por diente!"  
  
El suelo debajo de Mú y de los guerreros se estremece... abriéndose en pedazos delante de Makutí. Allí, en oro, una herejía, un sacrilegio a los principios de Athenea se muestra... ¡Una armadura dorada! Con un aspecto infernal, la Armadura muestra varios espolones y unos colmillos inmundos en el casco de la armadura.  
  
"¡Observa, Mú y tiembla!" grita triunfante Makutí. "¡La armadura dorada del signo de Rakshasa!"  
  
Mú abre los ojos asombrado. ¿Signo de Rakshasa?   
  
La armadura se desprende poco a poco armando al hombre transfigurado. Su cosmo aumenta todavía más hasta alcanzar el nivel de un Santo Dorado. Mú se siente asombrado... la personalidad de Makutí, desaparecida ahora bajo el abrumador cosmo de una entidad espiritual que poseé el cuerpo de el sacerdote pantera... ¡aquel de Ravana, soberano de los Rakshasas!  
  
Las carcajadas de Makutí resuenan en el sitio. Con voz estentórea, el sacerdote se regocija con el poder adquirido.  
  
"¿Sorprendido niño?" pregunta Makutí. "¡Tonto! ¡Eres un tonto! ¿Acaso creés que ustedes son los únicos seres de gran poder sobre esta Tierra? Athenea es una estúpida para buscar a sus ayudantes... No es la única diosa existente ¿sabes eso?" La voz de Makutí suena con una especie de eco. Mú, Prabtú y Kantar observan al poderoso Ravana. "He sido liberado en este mundo una vez más, y te encuentro como mi primer adversario..." Usando su lengua para remojar sus labios y sus colmillos, en una sonrisa grotesca, Ravana continúa. "Me alegra... ¡puedo usar el ejercicio!"  
  
Con rapidez asombrosa, Ravana de Rakshasa extiende sus alas doradas y se lanza a la velocidad de la luz contra Mú que recibe la embestida del demonio en su totalidad. Tomándolo del cuello, Ravana levanta a Mú al tiempo que dice.  
  
"Gente como Makutí es fácil de manipular... su particular desprecio por los dioses lo hicieron presa fácil a mi doctrina... como en muchas ocasiones, aquellos que obran de buena fé están dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de llevar a cabo aquello que desean..." Y como hablando para sus adentros, Ravana prosigue. "No te preocupes, Makutí, tú preocupación es el sufrimiento de la humanidad ¿no es verdad? Pués pronto no lo hará... ¡Porqué no existirá una para sufrir!"  
  
Los ojos de Ravana recuperan su brillo humano durante un momento mientras grita:  
  
"¡No!"  
  
Mú reacciona, ha escuchado suficiente, con rapidez absoluta, toma la mano del Rakshasa y la tuerce.  
  
"¡Argh!" grita sorprendido el demonio que adolorido se echa para atrás. "Ese ha sido tú último error, ignorante..." dice amenazante el demonio.  
  
"¡No saldrás de aquí, demonio!" grita Mú con fuerza. En sus adentros se pregunta si sus acciones han precipitado el inicio de una nueva Guerra Santa ¿Y qué consecuencias puede tener esto? "¡Lo juro por mi vida!" Concluye con decisión observando al demonio con gesto preciso.   
  
Ravana comienza a reirse nuevamente.  
  
"¡Tonto! Yo haré que cumplas ese juramento..." Y viendo a Prabtú y a Kantar se sonríe diciendo. "¡Estos dos no son nada!" Usando su imponente cosmo, Prabtú y Kantar son atacados por fuertes disparos de energía que queman el suelo de piedra delante de ellos, mientras ellos los tratan de evitar.  
  
"¡Crystal Wall!" se escucha la voz de Mú.   
  
La conocida pared ambarina se interpone entre las ráfagas de energía roja y los dos guerreros de la Selva.  
  
"¡Tú pelea es conmigo, Ravana!" Y sonriendo le dice. "¿Acaso me temes?"  
  
"¡Tonto!" grita Ravana. "¿No aprecias que estaba prolongando tú vida por unos segundos? ¡Yo no le temo a nada!" Su energía vuelve a crecer al tiempo que una explosión sacude de palmo a palmo el templo. Algunos ídolos caen, mientras que Mú flexiona las rodillas para no perder el equilibrio.  
  
Pequeños trozos de techo caen como un fino polvo. Ravana observa a los dos guerreros de la Selva y se sonríe. Mú abre los ojos mientras vuelve a gritar:  
  
"¡Crystal Wall!"  
  
Ravana se sonríe y dice.  
  
"¡Tonto!" Abriendo la boca, ahora Ravana grita: "¡Great Starvation!*"  
  
Una bruma negra sale de su boca y envuelve al engañado Guerrero Dorado. Un grito escapa de la garganta de Mú al experimentar un terrible dolor en su estómago, a la vez que poco a poco, siente que las energías lo abandonan.  
  
"¿Qué me está pasando?" Piensa Mú observando sus manos, que bajo la armadura comienzan a tornarse esqueléticas.  
  
Ravana sonríe.  
  
"El hambre, Mú... ¡YO SOY EL HAMBRE!"  
  
En medio de su dolor, Mú piensa. Piensa en su maestro Shión. Piensa en Kiki. Piensa en Athenea. En su alma hay un arrepentimiento por este viaje. Piensa que ha desencadenado un mal que debió de permanecer dormido.  
  
Dentro de su mente, Mú recuerda las palabras de su maestro Shión al respecto de la misión de los Santos de Athenea en el mundo.  
  
"Mú, recuerda siempre... No importa lo que tú pienses o lo que los demás digan, nosotros somos sólo humanos que podemos cometer errores, no tengas miedo a equivocarte..." el rostro de Shión se torna más serio al tiempo que concluye. "...Ten miedo de no querer afrontarlos y remediarlos."  
  
"¡Cr...cr...!" empieza a decir Mú en medio de su dolor.  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunta Ravana asombrado. "¿Cómo es posible?"  
  
"¡Crys...tal Wall!" logra exclamar Mú al tiempo que se teletransporta fuera del alcance de la bruma y regresa la bruma a Ravana que, sorprendido se queda en medio de la nube negra.  
  
"¡No!" Grita Ravana.  
  
Mú cae lejos y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, se pone de pie, al momento que observa sus manos y siente que tanto su rostro como ellas, van recuperando la vitalidad que la técnica del Rakshasa le estuviera robando. Su cosmo se armoniza con las vibraciones de la Armadura Dorada que le confiere de nuevo, algo de vitalidad... otra técnica de combate aprendida de su maestro.  
  
"Gracias, Maestro..." dice Mú como en oración. "¡Yo remediaré esto!"  
  
Sacudiendo sus grandes manos, Ravana sale de entre la nube y sacudiéndola la desvanece al fin.  
  
"Eres fuerte, niño... te concedo eso." Dice Ravana con calma. ""Pero eso no te salvará... ni con la ayuda de Rama podrías vencerme ahora!"  
  
Tomando de su espalda dos fragmentos de su armadura, muestra que estas son, dos cimitarras doradas.  
  
"Esto acaba... ¡ahora!" Una vez más, Ravana se lanza a gran velocidad contra Mú el cual, como se esperaba vuelve a lanzar su técnica defensiva.  
  
"¡Crystal Wall!" Ravana no se detiene y sigue adelante. El choque le duele en la cabeza a Mú ante la fuerza del impacto, mientras que con un ataque doble bien coordinado de sus cimitarras, Ravana comienza a romper la pared. "¡No!" Piensa Mú. "¡He estado demasiado tiempo en la defensiva! Si he de ganar esta batalla tengo que tomar la ofensiva..."  
  
La pared de cristal cede finalmente y Ravana sigue su paso como un ciclón. Sonriendo satisfecho alza sus dos cimitarras al tiempo que grita: "¡Solar Explosion!"   
  
Las cimitarras de Ravana brillan con la intensidad de varios soles al tiempo que lanza su fuerte golpe contra Mú. La onda de choque que produce este encuentro, parece rebanar el edificio como si de un fino cuchillo en mantequilla se tratara y suena tan lejos como tres kilómetros a la redonda. A su paso de salida, la onda expansiva logra cortar las puntas de algunas palmeras y árboles. La iglesia de la Villa está condenada... ahora es cuestión de tiempo. Cuando la luz de la explosión de las cimitarras se va apagando, muestra la cara jubilosa de Ravana, esperando encontrar el cadaver del Carnero de Oro... pero su sonrisa se desvanece cuando...  
  
"¿Qué?" Pregunta asombrado.   
  
Bloqueadas en el camino por un fulgor ambarino, Ravana se da cuenta que sus cimitarras han sido detenidas por ¡dos cimitarras de Crystal!  
  
Levantándose, Mú sonríe al tiempo que dice.  
  
"En algo tienes razón, Ravana... ¡esto es el final!" Con velocidad asombrosa, Mú comienza su ataque, portando las cimitarras que creara su mente y manejándolas diestramente con las dos manos. Ahora Ravana es el tomado por sorpresa, y retrocede defendiéndose de los ataques del Santo de Aries. En su ataque, Mú logra romper fragmentos de la armadura de Ravana. "Por la manera en que está dañada ya tu armadura, Ravana, puedo darme cuenta de la factura de su fabricación..." Y con voz fuerte vuelve a decir. "¡La Isla de la Reina Muerte!"  
  
Con sus sentidos desarrollados, Mú logra alcanzar a la armadura en aquellos lugares más dañados, invisibles para el ojo común, pero no para el Santo de Aries.  
  
"He logrado golpear los puntos débiles de su armadura, aún así, mis ataques con estas cimitarras no lograrán acabar con ésta por más débil que se encuentre... ¡y el templo! No puede soportar más este combate..." Viendo rápidamente hacia atrás de Ravana, el cuerpo de Kiki permanece estático.   
  
Ravana, pasado el momento inicial de sorpresa ante la aparición de las cimitarras de cristal, y la distracción temporal de Mú, contraataca. Al hacerlo, Mú grita. Sus cimitarras de cristal rotas al tiempo que el Santo de Oro es lanzado lejos del sitio. Ravana se sonríe al tiempo que dice.  
  
"No necesito más trucos para acabarte... ¡Eres mío!" Corriendo llega hasta el cuerpo de Mú que desmayado, ni siquiera abre los ojos. "Llegaste muy lejos, jovencito... en tú honor mis primeras víctimas después de este sitio será el Santuario de tú diosa..." Y levantando las dos cimitarras para acertar el golpe final es sorprendido cuando Mú, se vuelve hacia el, demostrando su engaño de desmayo al tiempo que sonríe y dice.  
  
"Gracias, pero es de mal gusto presentarse sin invitación."  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunta Ravana desconcertado.  
  
"¡STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!"  
  
Una luz inmensa ilumina el cuerpo de Mú, que en impresionante despliegue de poder flota hasta estar de pie frente a Ravana, al tiempo que alzando sus manos vuelve a gritar:  
  
"¡CRYSTAL WALL!"   
  
La luz ambarina que lanzan sus manos recubren como una película, los interiores del templo, escenario de la confrontación.  
  
Pero esto ya no lo ve Ravana, que en medio de millones de golpes que recibe ante la liberación de la Extinción de Luz Estelar del Carnero Dorado, no aprecia lo dificil que ha resultado esta maniobra... ¡Mú ejecuta dos poderosas técnicas a un mismo tiempo!  
  
La armadura del signo de Rakshasa comienza a resquebrajarse y finalmente cede. La manifestación de Ravana en el cuerpo de Makutí es evidente, pero el castigo que recibe es tal, que al momento en que la armadura de Oro desaparece, el espíritu del demonio es conjurado y es expulsado convirtiéndose en una ceniza sacrílega que al caer en el suelo, se torna negro, al tiempo que la poderosa técnica de ataque finaliza.  
  
Las paredes del edificio se estremecen, pero con la protección del Muro de Cristal de Mú, logra resistir la hecatombe.  
  
Al finalizar la explosión, yace Mú tirado. Mientras que Makutí, de pie, con gesto apenado lo observa todo a su alrededor.  
  
Con rapidez parecida a la del felino que representa, Makutí toma al niño entre sus brazos y con su mano hace que fije sus ojos en los tres guerreros.  
  
"¡Destrúyelo todo!" ordena. Y viendo a Prabtú y a Kantar agrega. "El mal que he hecho no lo puedo remediar, pero ahora he sido testigo de lo destructivo que ellos pueden hacer" Dice en voz baja. "¡No puedo permitir que sigan viviendo!" y volviéndose hacia Mú agrega. "¡Jamás permitiré que te lleves a este niño! ¡Si no lo podemos tener, entonces tampoco tú!"  
  
Y al decir esto, tomando el vial de droga, Makutí vacía el resto del contenido de éste en la boca de Kiki.  
  
"¡Para, Makutí! ¡Siempre hay esperanza!" Dice Mú al tiempo que se pone de pie pesadamente. El esfuerzo exigido ante la pelea con Ravana ha fatigado sobremanera al joven Carnero Dorado.  
  
"¡Demasiado tarde, Mú, me he condenado, pero tú eres tan culpable como yo!" grita Makutí. "¡Tú me llevaste hasta ese extremo!"  
  
El cuerpo de Kiki comienza a estremecerse al tiempo que también el antiguo y alto templo lo hace. Las gruesas columnas y paredes comienzan a resquebrajarse ante la ola de energía que una vez más libera Kiki, cuyos ojos muestran lágrimas que ruedan por su cara.  
  
"¡Voy a morir!" escucha Mú en su mente exclamar al niño. "¡Y me alegro!"  
  
"¡No!" exclama en su mente Mú, pero lo interrumpe la ruptura de las columnas del templo todas a una vez mientras que estalla el fuego en el interior de este.   
  
"¡Argh!" se escucha el grito de dolor de Prabtú de pronto. Mú voltea y ve que dos columnas han caido sobre sus piernas.  
  
"¡Hermano!" grita Kantar, quien intenta rescatar a su compañero con esfuerzos vanos por recoger el pedazo fragmento de piedra antigua de toneladas.  
  
Mú ve al techo y observa que el techo está punto de desprenderse justo por encima de donde están tanto Kantar por un lado, como Makutí del otro con Kiki. Intentando teletransportarse hasta Kiki, Mú se da cuenta que Makutí ha reiniciado su interferencia, aunado al cansancio de la batalla, así como la emanación de energía psíquica del niño impiden que Mú queme su cosmo de la mejor manera.  
  
"¡Señor!" grita Kantar con desesperanza al ver a Prabtú desmayado. "¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Le necesito, por misericordia!"  
  
Un fragmento de techo golpea a Makutí quien, tomado por sorpresa, cae inconsciente con Kiki entre sus brazos. Kiki permanece con la cara contra el suelo.  
  
"Yo..." Mú duda durante un instante, el techo encima de Kantar comienza a caer. "¡Crystal Wall!" exclama Mú proyectando su energía para detener los pesados fragmentos de techo. "¡Son muy pesadas..." el sudor escurre por la frente de Mú quien escucha la voz de Kiki decir.  
  
"No puedo soportar más este sufrimiento... me arrancaron de mis padres con engaños, y desde entonces solo he sentido dolor." Una lágrima escurre por la mejilla izquierda de Kiki, y con las pocas fuerzas que puede reunir logra sonreir hacia Mú.   
  
"¡Kiki! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha por salir de ese sopor! ¡Tú puedes hijo!" grita Mú con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡La vida en ocasiones tiene cosas dolorosas, pero eso es para apreciar todo lo bello que esta tiene! ¡No abandones la esperanza, Kiki!" y sonriendo de vuelta le dice. "Yo estoy aquí contigo... y lo seguiré estando siempre."  
  
"¡Señor!" grita Kantar a Mú con lágrimas. "¡Se lo ruego! ¡Es mi hermano!"  
  
El cosmo de Kiki comienza a disminuir, mientras que Mú, atrapado en la encrucijada de sostener el techo y ayudar a Kantar y Prabtú se encuentra imposibilitado en salvar a Kiki o a Makutí.  
  
Corriendo llega hasta Kantar y lanza lejos los fragmentos de techo que su Crystal Wall sostenían.   
  
"¡Lo haremos juntos, Kantar!" dice Mú con autoridad. "¡Ambos salvaremos a tú hermano!" Con la ayuda de su psicokinésis y su nada despreciable fuerza, Kantar y Mú logran comenzar a mover poco a poco los fragmentos de la columna que cayera sobre las piernas de Prabtú. Sin embargo, el peso y el humo, así como el calor del fuego, agobian a ambos hombres... pronto se dan cuenta de que dicha empresa resultará imposible para ellos.  
  
Kiki se arrastra hacia adelante, desprendiéndose de los brazos de Makutí mientras que, levantando su mano dice.  
  
"¿Para siempre?" la esperanza de una vida lejos del dolor reincendia la ténue llama de cosmo de Kiki. "¡Mú!" grita mientras que extiende su brazo emanando su cosmo una vez más y agregándolo al de Kantar y el Santo de Oro. La columna que mantenía aprisionado a Prabtú se mueve finalmente.  
  
"Yo..." dice Kiki débilmente. "...creo en tí." Pero un golpe de parte del bastón de Makutí hace que el que fuera Niño Dios termine por desmayarse, mientras, que con sus últimas fuerzas, Makutí toma de la pierna el cuerpo inerte de Kiki arrastrándose mientras dice.  
  
"Ya dije... ¡qué no saldrás de aquí vivo!"  
  
Kantar toma a Prabtú en sus brazos, mientras que el templo se estremece con sus últimos estertores de vida... la destrucción de la estructura es inminente.   
  
"¡Sal de aquí! ¡Sálvense!" grita Mú quien se vuelve hacia Kiki. Con terror observa como, otra columna está a punto de aplastar, en un infierno de fuego y piedra tanto a Kiki como a Makutí. Mú con su vista ve a Kiki totalmente exhausto, el pedazo de columna cae mientras que Kantar y Prabtú salen del sitio.  
  
Al querer moverse, Mú se da cuenta de que su capa le impide moverse solo en el transcurso de segundo necesario para alcanzar a Kiki. Volviéndose hacia Kiki observa que la columna está a punto de caer sobre Kiki.  
  
"¡Kiki!"  
  
Afuera, tanto Prabtú como Kantar observan con tristeza como el templo de la Villa de la Luna Roja se desploma en medio de fuego. Un crujido intenso acompaña el derrumbe.  
  
"Ellos están..." dice Prabtú con dolor señalando el sitio.  
  
"Lo sé..." dice Kantar con tristeza. Sus armaduras, resquebrajadas y sus cuerpos heridos por el calor.  
  
Con dolor, Prabtú intenta ponerse de pie.   
  
"¿Qué haces?" pregunta Kantar a su hermano. "¡Tú pierna está rota!"  
  
"¡Cállate, Kantar, y ayúdame!"  
  
Cerrando los ojos, el cuerpo de Prabtú comienza a brillar, Kantar desde el suelo ve con sorpresa a Prabtú y comprende las intenciones de su hermano, poniéndose de pie, adopta la misma postura mientras cierra los ojos. El cuerpo de Kantar se une por igual. Y uniendo sus cosmos logran lanzar una onda de cosmo que recorre el sitio del derrumbe apagando el fuego de manera prodigiosa. En las mentes de ambos hermanos resuenan las palabras de Mú haciendo referencia a que aquellos iniciados en el camino del cosmo pueden lograr proezas.  
  
Finalmente, cuando solo algunos sitios quedan con fuego, pero el humo y lo negro del paso destructor quedan en lo que fuera el templo, Prabtú se desploma.   
  
"Ve hermano... ¡búscalos!"  
  
Kantar corre hasta el sitio y comienza a mover piedras sin importar lo calientes que están. Ignorando la pena, Kantar lamenta los hechos. De pronto... se encuentra con algo.  
  
"¿Eh?" pregunta en su mente exclamando. "¡Creo que los encontré!"  
  
Al mover un gran pedazo de piedra, nota que se corta con un pedazo de cristal de color ambarino que se deshace de pronto...  
  
Sin comprender por un momento, Kantar sonríe con esperanza mientras dice...  
  
"¡La pared de cristal!"  
  
Moviendo una vez más los fragmentos de piedra, Kantar nota que algunos de estos están literalmente destrozados como si hubiesen sido casi pulverizados antes de caer. Finalmente, allí, en medio de todo, ve el color morado del cabello de Mú... ¡y su espalda!  
  
Kantar lo levanta y observa que el Santo Dorado no lleva puesta su armadura de Oro. Mú abre los ojos poco a poco y logra ponerse de pie de pronto.  
  
"¡Kiki!"  
  
"¡Con calma!" dice Kantar.  
  
Mú ignora a Kantar y usando su psicoquinésis logra quitar el resto de piedras de alrededor. Allí, bajo todo el fulgor, sin mancha, con un brillo casi santo, la armadura de oro de Aries, permanece de pie, y bajo de ella... sin sentido, y sin daño, se encuentra Kiki.  
  
Mú se sonríe, al igual que Kantar.  
  
"¿Y Makutí?" pregunta Kantar a Mú.  
  
Bajando la vista, Mú niega con la cabeza.  
  
"Se negó a ser salvado... él... tomó su vida antes de que lo pudiera salvar por igual."  
  
[B]EPILOGO[/B]  
  
La mano de Mú tuvo un destello dorado y cálido que envolvió la pierna de Prabtú. El daño aparente desapareció.  
  
Prabtú se puso de pie contento mientras movía su pierna.  
  
"Gracias" dijo sinceramente.  
  
Mú se pone de pie, mientras Kiki lo observa desde abajo con admiración.  
  
"Siento mucho no haber podido curarte antes, Prabtú."  
  
Kantar sonríe mientras golpea el hombro de Mú de manera jovial.  
  
"¡Ni lo menciones! ¡Tú nos salvaste a todos! Incluso ayudaste a toda la gente que vino."  
  
Mú se sonríe mientras dice.  
  
"En verdad, en algunos casos, es más la fé de la gente la que obra milagros que mi propia capacidad." dice Mú. "Nuestra gente tenía la capacidad de curar y reparar muchas cosas, por eso Kiki, de manera instintiva es capaz de hacerlo de igual manera."   
  
Tomando al pequeño Kiki entre sus brazos Mú agrega.  
  
"Nuestras mentes son fuertes, pero los humanos tienen ese potencial también, y en ocasiones, los milagros de fé pasan desapercibidos por todos nosotros... sin pensar que mucho de lo que se ha logrado es gracias a la fé de alguien que creyó en aquello que muchos otros consideraron imposible ó absurdo."  
  
Viendo alrededor, Mú siente la Villa vacía, los peregrinos se han ido, y ahora, la Villa sólo tiene como moradores a Prabtú y a Kantar.  
  
"Díganme, Prabtú y Kantar..." los aludidos observan al jóven de cabellos morados. "Ahora que la Villa se ha quedado sola y sin templo... ¿qué harán? ¿Quieren venir con nosotros? De seguro ustedes podrían..."  
  
"No." dice Kantar sonriendo.  
  
"Muchas gracias, Mú." dice Prabtú a su vez. "Mi hermano y yo nos quedaremos aquí, dando el mensaje de Athenea, la esperanza en el mundo y en los humanos."  
  
"Esperamos que de vez en cuando, nos puedas visitar, pués seguiremos ayudando a la gente que llegue hasta aquí buscando consuelo..." agrega Kantar.  
  
"Después de todo," dice Prabtú "estamos entrenados en los caminos del Cosmo, esperamos poder ayudarles, aunque sea siendo nosotros vehículos de fé para los desesperanzados."  
  
Mú se sonríe y acercándose hasta ellos les dice.  
  
"En verdad son unos dignos representantes de Athenea." Viendo hacia el cielo, el ruido de la selva y el sol iluminan la Villa. "¡Y yo les ayudaré siempre que pueda! La fé de Athenea en los hombres y en su capacidad por el bien está justificada en ustedes..."  
  
"Buena suerte, Mú y Kiki" dice Kantar.  
  
Y Prabtú mirando hacia el niño le dice.  
  
"Y una vez más, discúlpanos..."  
  
"Si los perdono... aunque no recuerdo todo lo que pasó con claridad, lo que sé es que Mú me salvó..."  
  
Mú observa a Kantar y Prabtú explicando.  
  
"Esa última explosión de su energía le ocasionó una especie de amnesia..." dice Mú con tristeza. "Y es una tristeza realmente, pués ha olvidado el lugar de donde Makutí lo tomó..." pero sonriendo de vuelta, Mú agrega. "Sin embargo, el tiempo nos ayudará a recuperar esa memoria, y entonces quizá, nuestra soledad como Lemurianos termine."  
  
Tomando la Caja de Pandora de la Armadura de Aries en su espalda, Mú se pone de vuelta su sombrero chino y comienza el viaje de vuelta con Kiki en sus brazos, mientras que agita su mano despidiéndose de los descendientes del Elefante y del Simio.  
  
"¿A dónde iremos?" le pregunta Kiki a Mú finalmente.  
  
Mú observa al niño de cabellos rojizos y sonríe.  
  
"A tú nuevo hogar... a tú nueva escuela." Dice sonriendo, recordando el día en que Shión decidiera a instruirle los secretos del Aries. "¡Qué curioso!" piensa con una sonrisa enigmática. "Hace algunos años alguien me dijo lo mismo" Concluye en voz alta, a la vez que su pensamiento se dirige a un recuerdo. "Maestro Shión... lo extraño tanto."  
  
"¿Y qué aprendiste?" pregunta Kiki a Mú expectante.   
  
"Aprendí que el mundo es un lugar bello por el cual vale la pena luchar, pero sobre todo, aprendí que no estaba solo, y que sí podía haber un sitio en donde estar como en tú hogar."  
  
Kiki bosteza sin comprender bien a bien lo que Mú intenta decirle y abraza del cuello al Caballero Dorado.  
  
"Creo que voy a dormir." Dice Kiki mientras bosteza.  
  
"Hazlo, Kiki... hazlo." Dice Mú sonriendo. "Te esperan muchas cosas que hacer, pero por lo pronto descansa seguro conmigo."  
  
El niño obedece al tiempo que calla intentando dormir. Mientras camina, Mú sonríe pensando en la cara que pondrá el viejo Dohko al ver a un nuevo heredero al poder de Aries llegar a ellos.  
  
"La vida y el cosmo siempre se abren paso, joven Mú..." le dijera una vez el Maestro de Libra. "...No importando los obstáculos, la vida generalmente se impone."  
  
Mú se sonríe mientras hace una nota mental de concederle la razón al viejo en sus palabras.  
  
Kiki abraza a Mú en el hombro de pronto y con los ojos cerrados rompe el silencio del camino al preguntar:  
  
"¿Mú?"  
  
"¿Sí?" pregunta el joven de cabellos morados.  
  
"Gracias... hermano..."  
  
Kiki concluye su frase al mismo tiempo que cae dormido, mientras que Mú prosigue su camino de vuelta, con la idea en mente de que los tiempos dificiles podrán venir en el futuro, pero que por hoy, es feliz, y que eso, en esos momentos, es lo único que importa.  
  
[b]FIN[/b]  
  
(Tema final, Friends in the Sky)  
  
[i]El pecado tiene muchas herramientas, pero la mentira es el mango que encaja en todas.  
  
---------------------O.W. Holmes[/I]  
  
--  
  
*  
  
Gran Hambruna 


End file.
